Kiss Me Again
by Ellie G Elbow
Summary: Harry Potter fan fic music mostly by We Are The In Crowd. Set in goblet of fire (sorry if discriptions bad-suck at these) At Hogwarts Tay as always been known as the guy girl but she really couldn't care less since shes attracting the attention of a red headed weasley twin and with her four bandmates Ryan, Zac, Mike and Cameron by her side what could go wrong?
1. Character Profiles

Character Profiles

Name: Taylor (Tay) West

Year: 6th Year (Goblet of Fire [same as twins])

Age: 16 (Birthday 21st May)

House: Hufflepuff

Other: Lead singer of her band We Are the in Crowd and a squirrel animagus

Crush: Fred Weasley

Family: Rachael and Sean West (parents) and Trina West (sister)

Blood type: Muggleborn (and proud)

Best friend: Ryan Black

Tay is fun loving, loyal, mostly patient except when it comes to her bratty sister, treated as one of the guys but also one of the girls, shes a good listener and always sticks up for her friends but when the oppertunity arrives she can't resist to tease and swap insults with them. Her best subject is Charms and loves holding something above her head and watching Flitwick try to reach it.

Name: Ryan Black

Year: 6th Year

Age: 16 (17th February)

House: Hufflepuff

Other: Lead guitarist and additional vocal for We Are the in Crowd and black dog animagus like my dad. Nickname is Paws.

Crush: Renesmee Swan

Family: Sirius and Eliza (nee Lupin [deceased]) Black (parents) Warren Black (brother) Evie Black (sister) Regulas Black (uncle-deceased) and Remus Lupin (uncle)

Blood type: Pureblood

Best Friend: Tay West

Ryan is fun loving, sarcastic, loyal guy with a happy go lucky nature and always finds the Brightside of a bad situation. He is quick to defend his family and friends. His best subject is Care Of Magical Creatures because he loves animals.

Name: Michael (Mike) Ferri

Year: 6th Year

Age: 16 (7th march)

House: Gryffindor

Other: Bassist for We Are the in Crowd

Crush: Katie Bell (For Now)

Family: Debbie and Dave Ferri (parents) Rebecca and Emilie Ferri (sisters) and Will Ferri (brother)

Blood type: half-blood

Best Friend: Lee Jordan

Mike is sarcastic and a joker. He's not afraid to voice his opinions and argue them especially if it's something he strongly believes in. He will also hex anyone who dares threaten his family and friends no matter who they are.

Name: Cameron (Cam) Hurley

Year: 6th Year

Age: 17 (2nd October)

House: Ravenclaw

Other: Rhythm guitarist for We Are the in Crowd

Crush: Leah Valentine

Family: Marie and Kyle Hurley (parents) and Courtney Hurley (sister)

Blood type: Half-blood

Best friend: Surprisingly Zac Carlos

Cameron is very smart and logical and try's countless times to tutor Zac to not much success. He is always willing to lend a hand but is very shy towards new people. He has a girlfriend named Leah.

Name: Zachery (Zac) Carlos

Year: 5th Year (1 year older then golden trio 1 year younger then twins)

Age: 15 (11th August)

House: Gryffindor

Other: Drummer for We Are the in Crowd

Crush: Cat Blue

Family: Benji (deceased) and Arielle Carlos (parents)

Blood type: Supposedly Blood traitor

Best Friend: Cameron Hurley

Zac isn't the brightest bulb in the box and despite Cameron's many attempts to tutor him he barely passes his end of year tests. He loves to have fun and do crazy things and believes in nargles and whack spurts.

Name: Renesmee (Nessie/Ness) Swan

Year: 5th Year

Age: 15 (12th June)

House: Hufflepuff

Other: N/A

Crush: Ryan Black

Family: Thomas and Athena Swan (parents) and Rosalinda swan (sister)

Blood type: Pureblood

Best friend: Leah Valentine

Name: Leah Valentine

Year: 6th Year

Age: 16 (14th April)

House: Ravenclaw

Other: Animagus (wolf-black)

Crush: Cameron Hurley

Family: Harry (deceased) and Sue Clearwater (parents) and Seth Clearwater (brother)

Blood type: Muggleborn

Best Friend: Nessie Swan

Name: Catarina (Cat) Blue

Year: 5th Year

Age: 15 (14th February)

House: Gryffindor

Other: Metamorphous

Crush: Zac Carlos

Family: Drake and Helena Blue(parents) and Nathan Blue(brother)

Blood type: Pureblood

Best Friend: Luna Lovegood


	2. Back With The Guys (Tay)

As I pushed my trolley along platform nine and three quarters, I searched in vain for my best friend: Ryan Black. Yeah the youngest son of Sirius black who is innocent. Just then my mom started to fret about my black owl Raven thinking i forgot it even though I already told her that she had delivered a letter to Ryan yesterday and he said he'd bring her here. I opened my mouth to tell her this when I spotted Ryan calmly walking towards us carrying my owl in her cage and went up to him and took her off him.

"Hey Ry and thanks for bringing Raven- See mom I told you he had her" I said

"Hey Tay and your welcome" he replied as we walked off waving goodbye to my parents he'd already ditched his uncle Remus "So how was your summer except from the awesome two weeks you spent with me and the guys at Moonys"

By the way that's my name Tay well its Taylor actually but call me that and I will hex you to infinity and beyond! Anyway I spent two weeks at Ryan's uncles with our other three crazy friends; Mike Ferri, Cameron Hurley and Zac Carlos. We ran riot, took tonnes of weird and funny pictures with Cams camera and naturally driving Remus crazy.

"Good thanks. Especially the two weeks at Rems" I told him grinning.

He grinned back and we loaded our stuff onto the Hogwarts Express then searched the train trying to find an empty compartment. When we did find one, we collapsed in it and waited for the guys. We didn't have to wait long as Mike, Zac and Cameron burst in and we launched into a conversation about the summer; what we did away from each other, recalling our favourite pranks played on Remus. It was good to be back with the guys. Just then there was a tap on the compartment door, I looked up to see a Ravenclaw girl who I hadn't noticed before she had jet black hair with blue in it and a eyebrow piercing but it suited her, she was really pretty as well. She glared slightly at me for a reason I do not know before turning to Cameron who sighed.

"She's just a friend Leah" He told her

"Alright! Are you coming you said in your letter you were going to sit with me and Luna" Leah said

Oh I get it. Leah is Cameron's girlfriend he told us about her. She gets jealous really easily and doesn't like other girls around Cameron.

"Yeah sorry I ran into my friends. Sorry. Guys this is Leah Valentine my girlfriend and Leah these are my friends Zac, Mike, Tay and Ryan." He explained

She nodded at us and we waved. Cameron got up from his seat apologised and left with Leah. Then a dark skinned boy and a pair of red heads who were identical twins all in Gryffindor came in looking for Mike and Zac. Mike hi-fived the dark skinned boy in greeting and the three of them joined our compartment.

"Hey" The dark skinned boy said to me and Ryan "Lee Jordan, know who you two are Mike and Zac never shut up about you and Cameron. So your Ryan and Tay"

"The very Hufflepuffs" Confirmed Mike proudly

"Hey aren't you a chaser for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team?" One of the twins asked "I'm Fred by the way the better looking twin" He grinned as his brother huffed.

"Yeah, Tay the female boss" I answered grinning back at him.

"You're on the Hufflepuff team as well aren't you?" said Fred's twin looking at Ryan

"Yeah I'm a beater" Ryan answered grinning.

"Same here, George the _smarter _twin" Fred scowled at this.

We talked for a bit mostly our best pranks but Fred kept staring at me it was getting a bit annoying to be honest. Just then Lee got up and looked at the four other Gryffindor's.

"Well we better go. Mike, Zac, you coming?" He asked.

They nodded and left with them and exchanged ttfns (ta, ta for now) with me and Ryan.

"And then there were two. Don't you think it's funny how the sorting hat has tried to divide us and epically failed it was all 'I'm splitting you up mahahaha` and we were all 'fuck you` and didn't care what it said"

"You know who else didn't care" I asked him grinning

"Hitler" We coursed laughing.

Ah Ryan what would I do without you? He was the reason I discovered my magical powers by accidently pushing me in the pond when we were five. I should've drowned but my magic wouldn't allow it. Just then the train came to a stop. Yay! Time for another exciting year at Hogwarts.


	3. Surprises (Ryan)

After a train ride of swapping insults with Tay and making faces at Slytherins though their compartment windows. We were walking to our usual spot on the Hufflepuff table in the great hall by Cedric Diggory the Hufflepuff seeker. Tay has to be the only girl that doesn't blush madly or giggle like an idiot when he walks past or talks to her. I bet it gets annoying... It annoys me when people whisper about my dad being a murderer when he's innocent.

We watched the sorting and clapped and cheered when a new student was sorted into Hufflepuff. I looked over at Warren my brother he's in Gryffindor like dad was he was a bit put out when i was sorted into Hufflepuff he thinks It's a sissy house but better Hufflepuff then Slytherin... mom was in Hufflepuff. I closed my eyes for a second to stop my eyes from leaking out tears mom was murdered by my sister Evie she was in Slytherin she became a death eater when she left Hogwarts she was a lot older than me and Warren. My thoughts were interrupted when the whole school groaned and started muttering. I turned to Tay and Cedric.

"Guys what happened?" I asked them "I zoned"

"Quidditch is cancelled this year" Tay explained

"What? Why?"

"Dunno Dumble D hasn't said why yet"

Whoa hold on it was Dumble Ds Speech? Yeah Dumble D is mine and Tay's nickname for Professor Dumbledore Cedric always shakes his head at us when we call him this but Dumbledore actually likes it he said it made him feel cool and in the in crowd. Cameron complained and said we couldn't call a teacher this especially the headmaster of the school but Zac and Mike laughed and started calling it him too. :D As the chatter died Dumble D continued.

"This is due to an event starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers time and energy- but I am sure you will enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing this year at Hogwarts-"

He was interrupted by the great hall doors banging open and their stood a man with a large travelling cloak on with dark grey hair, a peg leg, one normal eye and a mechanical one and he carried a long staff this must be the new defence against the dark arts teacher. This year's DADA is going to be awesome! He walked up the great hall to Dumble D and shook his hand whilst muttering something to him. Dumble D nodded and gestured to the empty seat on the teacher table.

"May I introduce our new defence against the dark arts teacher," announced Dumble D brightly "Professor Moody"

I turned to Tay and Cedric excitedly

"Moody! Mad Eye Moody! Da- I mean Padfoot and Uncle Moony told me about him they said he was brilliant at catching dark wizards!" I told them

As good as a mate Cedric was he didn't know my dad was Sirius Black and I'd like to keep it that way Tay on the other hand was a different matter. She actually snuck out with me to see him last year when he broke out of Azkaban we went in animagus form. Me and Tay are unregistered animagus' like my dad and his friends, mines a dog like my dad's and Tay's is a squirrel. Not even Cam, Mike and Zac knew this they knew who my dad was and that I was in contact with him but not the animagus part.

"As I was saying" Dumble D continued gaining everyone's attention and smiling at everyone "We are to have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" Exclaimed Fred Weasley loudly and I winked at Tay and she rolled her eyes back. I had a suspicion as Tay calls it that he fancies her well actually I know he does but Tay refuses to believe it. Nearly everyone laughed breaking the tension that had appeared when Moody walked in.

"No I am NOT joking Mr Weasley, but I did hear an excellent one during the summer holidays about a troll a hag and a leprechaun who all go to a bar-"

Minnie (Professor McGonagall) loudly cleared her throat interrupting Dumble D. Me Tay and Cedric laughed quietly.

"But maybe this is not the time for it. Where was I oh yes the Triwizard Tournament... well some of you won't know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely."

Gladly I thought as I zoned out and started talking quietly to Cedric as Tay being muggleborn listened to Dumble Ds explanation I knew about the tournament Uncle Moony told me stories about it he warned me people died in this tournament so I made a mental note not to enter Cedric on the other hand couldn't wait to enter i gave him Lupins warning but he ignored me. Humph rude.

"And now it is late" said Dumble D finishing up "and I know how important it is to some of you to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop, chop!"

We made our way to the great hall doors and joined up with Cam, Luna, Zac, Mike, Lee and the Weasley twins.

"They can't do that!" George snapped irritably "We're seventeen in April, why can't we have a shot?"

Tay had told me about the age restriction as I wasn't listening and she was. She agreed with me of course that it was dangerous and was in a huff with Cedric because she found out he was planning on entering and now she turned her glare on George.

"Hmm ... I dunno let me think..." She said sarcastically in mock thought "BECAUSE ITS DANGEROUS! PEOPLE DIE!"

"They're not stopping me from entering" Fred said stubbornly causing Tay to glare at him as well Fred frowned back "What? The champions get to do stuff you wouldn't be allowed to do normally and a thousand galleons prize money!"

"Yes champions do get to do stuff you normally wouldn't be allowed to like _dying_!" Tay had a look my mom would give when she was mad she must of reminded Fred about his mother as well as he stepped back.

We split off to go to our common rooms Cam, Luna, the twins, Lee, Mike and Zac all headed for Ravenclaw and Gryffindor Towers whilst we made our way to the kitchens where the Hufflepuff common room was located nearby and entered our common room and took our usual seats. Tay jumped into a rant on how stupid Fred and George were trying to enter their names in the tournament I nodded in the right places and agreed with her casting a few scowls at Cedric.

"Well I'm entering I'm seventeen in a couple of weeks" Cedric told us

"I still think it's a bad idea think about how easily you could get injured or worse" I said

"It'd be amazing to be chosen" he continued ignoring me again  
"And you ignore me again. Rude."

Cedric chuckled and Tay grinned then a pretty girl walked up and tapped Tay's arm.

"Hey Tay, are you coming up to the dorm?" She asked

"Sure Ness give me a couple of seconds and I'll be right there" Tay replied and the girl left my eyes followed her until she disappeared from my sight I turned to Tay who was about to leave as well.

"Who was that?" I asked her. Tay smirked at me

"Renesmee Swan - Nessie or Ness for short. She's in the year below" Tay explained "Do you like her?" she was teasing now.

"A little" I admitted "See I can admit when I like someone" I teased her back and she scowled and walked to the girls dormitories I chuckled to myself and walked with Cedric to our dorm and fell asleep. Wow this day has been full of surprises.


	4. I always thought he looked like a ferret

Classes had begun and me and Ryan were making our way to the great hall with Mike, Lee and the twins who we just had defence against the dark arts with. As we entered the hall we saw Zac talking to a couple of 4th years. Zac was in the year below us so he was taking his OWLs (Ordinary Wizarding Levels) this year. We went to join him as a 4th year with bushy brown hair left. We sat down next to Zac with the other two forth years one I knew as Harry Potter of course everyone knows him the other one a red headed boy with freckles whom i believed to be related to the twins. Speaking of which, they had just started a conversation about Moody.

"Moody" Fred started "How cool is he?"

"Beyond cool" said George

"Supercool" Lee chimed in.

"We had him this afternoon with the Hufflepuffs" explained Mike "By the way Harry Ron these are Tay West and Ryan Black"

Harry's eyes widened at Ryan's last name

"Are you related to Sirius Black?" He asked

"Yes he's my dad and he's innocent before you say he's a murderer!" Ryan Snapped

"Chillax Ry he was only asking" I scolded "oh wait it's your time of month isn't it?"

"Alright sorry Harry and noooo that's next week" and he stuck his tongue out at me

"It's fine I know he's innocent he's my godfather" Harry told Ryan

"Da- I mean Padfoot never told me that"

"Didn't tell me about you either so what was Moody like?" Harry asked excitedly

"I had him this morning it was the best lesson of the day" Zac chipped in

"Never had a lesson like it" Fred agreed

"He knows dude!" said Mike

"Knows what?" Ron asked eagerly

"What it's like to be out there doing it" George told him

"Doing what?" asked Harry impatiently

"Fighting the dark arts" I answered him

"He's seen it all" Ryan added

"'Mazing" Lee said

"Slytherins don't like him heard them muttering about Moody at lunch" Zac told us

"Yeah he turned Malfoy into a ferret oh we haven't got Moody till Thursday Harry!" Ron whined

"Hold up!" I said

"What?" asked Fred

"He turned Malfoy into a ferret?"

"Yeah" answered Harry smiling

"Okay I want the whole story from the beginning and no skipping"

"What's wrong with skipping" asked Cameron swinging his legs over the bench and slotting into place next to Zac

"Hey Cam this is Harry, Ron, Lee, Fred and George. Your just in time for the gossip!" Zac told him putting on a fake girly voice for the last bit.

Harry and Ron told us about their encounter with Malfoy and how Moody stepped in and transfigured Malfoy into a ferret and then Minnie stepping in and ruining it all by telling him transfiguration was not a punishment and he should give detentions in future. We were all laughing I looked at Malfoy over at the Slytherin table huh I always thought he looked like a ferret. Me and Ryan finished our dinner and left for the Hufflepuff common room as we did I accidently bumped into Malfoy yippee.

"Watch it Mudblood" He sneered

"And proud" I told him "You watch it ferret face speaking of which isn't that Professor Moody over there?"

That made him scamper off and me and Ryan entered our common room and sat down in our usual seats and started on homework first was divination why we carried on with that subject I'll never know as we made up predictions that usually ended in one of us dying or getting seriously injured. One of Ryan's even included drowning in marshmallows.

"Well you two aren't in for a good month are you?" said Cedric sitting down by us

"At least we know it's coming" Ryan retorted

"Yeah I can see why you dropped Divination Ced" I added "Not nice knowing you're going to die fifty times in a month"

"I see you both haven't learnt cheaters never prosper. You made them all up again?" He asked shaking his head

"Yep" Answered Ryan popping the 'p'

Cedric pulled out his homework and started on that.

"By the way Tay your drowning twice" he said smugly

"Ah I'll change it to being sent to Azkaban" I told them

Then someone came in the common room calling Ryan's name. Ryan waved them over.

"Hey Ryan Harry Potters asking for you" A fourth year by the name of Ernie Macmillan told him

"Do you think it's about Padfoot?" Ryan asked me

"Only one way to find out" I answered getting out of my seat and heading out the common room to find Harry standing outside with Ron and that bushy haired girl clutching a piece of parchment in his hand.

"What's up Harry?" Ryan asked

"It's your dad its coming back I wrote to him telling him my scar was bothering me and I need your help to assure him I'm fine and to stay where he is" Harry said in a rush

"What? No! He can't he'll get caught again and you know you could have gone to Warren my brother he's in Gryffindor"

"How many God siblings do I have?!"

"Three but Evie's a nutter. Joined the death eaters. She's in Azkaban now with our deranged second cousin Bellatrix"

"Save the family history can you just write to Sirius?"

"Yeah of course Warrens in 7th year by the way he used to know Percy Ron"

Then the bushy haired girl stepped forward

"Hello I don't think we've met I'm Hermione Granger" She introduced her self

"Ryan Black and Tay West at your service Granger" I said saluting her making her laugh

We went back in the common room and found Cedric checking our homework correcting our spelling mistakes not going anywhere near our false predictions. Ryan grabbed a spare piece of parchment and started writing to Sirius.

"So what did Harry want?" Asked Cedric as he handed us back our homework which he had checked over and corrected all the spelling mistakes.

"To talk to me about Uncle Lupin apparently his dad was friends with him and my dad when they were at school" Ryan half lied the second part was true.

"Oh well I'll see you when you've finished your homework Ryan and you in the morning at breakfast Tay"

"See ya Ced" I called out to him as Ryan finished his letter.

"Hope he gets it before he arrives" Ryan said attaching his letter to his owl Buckbeak yep after the hippogriff. Sirius gave Ryan the owl after Hippogriff Buckbeak ate his old one so Ryan named it after him as if to say it's your fault I had to get a new owl. Owl Buckbeak flew off.

"Hey I think we've made up enough predictions let's get to bed see you in the morning Paws " I said as I went up the girls dormitory stairs to my dorm.


	5. Pretty French Girls and Bulgarian Prats

As me and Tay walked into the great hall this morning we went straight to the Gryffindor's table I told Ced we'd be there this morning when we woke up and not to save seats for us. I sat next to Harry whilst Tay sat opposite me like always at meals better to talk to each other and eat at the same time that way instead of having to constantly turn to your right or left. Harry showed me the letter he was going to send off to dad and I told him I wrote something similar. I also introduced him to Warren.

"So why did Evie join the death eaters and what are they?" Harry asked me

"Death eaters are You-know-who's followers" Tay supplied

"Evie joined because of two reasons number one she thought he was right with all his pureblood mania nonsense and number two because she's mad!" I explained "She even-" Then I stopped myself not being able to say it.

"She what?" Harry asked

"Tell him Ry he should know they were his God sister and Godmother" Tay reasoned

"Evie was the one who killed my mom when I was four" I told him eyes closed to prevent the tears.

"She killed her own mother?" Harry said shocked

"Like I said she's mad and pure evil. It was under Voldemort's orders-Tay suck it up it's only a name" Tay had shuddered at his name. She'd been like this ever since Lupin had made the mistake of telling her what Voldemort did to muggleborns. "She would've killed me and Warren too if she had the chance but Uncle Lupin stunned her and she was taken to Azkaban"

"Uncle?" Harry asked

"Yep my mom was Elizabeth Lupin till she married my dad then she was Eliza Black as she hated being called Elizabeth"

Then we left for lessons which were dull except for Moody's of course and Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid where they were taking care of Blast-Ended Skrewts with the Ravenclaws and they had a small tendency to explode. Me, Tay and Cam walked away with burns on our hands we made our way to the great hall and stopped at a crowd that had gathered round a sign telling us then the other schools were coming and that classes on Friday were ending a hour early so we didn't have to listen to Misty (Professor Trewlaway) predict everyone's deaths.

Throughout the week Hogwarts seemed to be getting a spring cleaning and all the teachers started to get strict on uniform policy for example me and Tay were constantly told off for wearing beanies and wristbands and in Tay's case her hippy bracelets. On Friday October 13th the great hall had been decorated over night with bright banners for each house- red with a gold lion for Gryffindor, blue with a bronze eagle for Ravenclaw, yellow with a black badger for Hufflepuff (WOO! HOUSE PRIDE!) And green with a sliver snake for Slytherin.

We were sat at the Gryffindor table with Fred and George as Zac, Mike, Lee and Cam hadn't come down yet they had told about their bet with Ludo Bagman and how he had paid them in Leprechaun gold which of course vanished. They hadn't even told Lee, Mike and Zac this and I think the only reason they told us was because Fred fancied Tay and would've told her anything she wanted to know. I tuned back into the conversation as I had been daydreaming.

"It's a bummer all right" George was saying gloomily "But if he won't talk to us in person, we'll have to send him the letter after all. Or we'll stuff it in this hand, he can't avoid us forever"

"Who's avoiding you?" Came the voice of Ron sitting down next to us.

"Wish you would" snapped Fred irritated at his brothers interruption.

"What's a bummer?" Ron asked George

"Having a nosy git like you for a brother" said George

"Yeah and I thought living with Trina was bad" Tay chipped in.

"You two got any ideas on how to enter the Triwizard Tournament yet?" Harry asked the twins "Thought any more about trying to enter?"

The twins were shaking their head and motioning to Tay who glared and called them idiots whenever they tried to mention it.

"You're not still trying to enter?" She snapped "The age restriction was made for a reason it's not safe for underage wizards!"

"Calm down Tay we'll be of age in April we'll be fine" Fred said shooting a glare at Harry.

"I asked McGonagall how the champions were chosen but she wasn't telling" said George answering Harrys question "She just told me to shut up and carry on transfiguring my raccoon"

"Don't like Raccoons" I said randomly "One stole my toy broomstick when I was five Uncle Lupin found it hilarious"

Everyone laughed and Tay was shaking her head smiling.

"It's things like that that only happen to you" She said

"Yeah all the weird things happen to me like when the whomping willow gave me a wedgie last year."

Everyone laughed again and went back to the conversation about the Triwizard Tournament I zoned out again thinking about sneaking out to see dad last year with Tay and getting that very painful wedgie while Tay laughed her squirrel laugh. The conversations had now turned to Hermione's campaign for house elves-S.P.E.W or just spew as me and Tay call it. Ron had rolled his eyes, Tay had frowned at Hermione and Fred seemed very interested in his bacon but if you looked carefully you would see though his head and face were looking down his eyes were on Tay. George and I leaned forward toward Hermione who was sitting next to Tay opposite me and George.

"Listen have you ever been down in the kitchens Hermione?" George asked her

"No, of course not," said Hermione curtly "I hardly think students were supposed to-"

"Well we have" I said interrupting whatever she was going to say and indicated to Fred, George and Tay. "Loads of times to nick food. And we've met them and they're happy. They think they've got the best job in the world-"

"That's because their uneducated and brainwashed" Her interrupting me this time but what else she said I never knew as the whoosh of owls distracted me and tuned out whatever she said next as Buckbeck was back with dad's reply it said:

Don't Worry Paws,

I'm back in the country but well hidden so relax. Can you do me a couple of favours? Keep me posted on Hogwarts and let Harry borrow Buckbeck and see if you can sweet talk Tay into letting him borrow Raven. Watch out for yourself and Harry I've asked Warren to but you seem closer to him. Evie escaped Azkaban how i don't know but don't worry she can't hurt you or your brother or any of your friends while you're at Hogwarts under Dumbledore's protection don't look for her escape in the prophet I think they'll have hushed it up so not to cause worry. Speaking of try not to worry about me. I'll be fine.

Padfoot

I read my letter to Tay quietly so only she and Harry could hear and offered Buckbeak's use to Harry and Tay offered Raven.

"Why can't I use Hedwig?" Harry Asked

"Because she's a snowy owl they stand out too much" Tay told him as she handed me a quill and I started another letter which read:

Dad

What do you mean Evie's escaped?! She'll come straight after me and Warren! But Hogwarts is the safest place to be I guess. Do you think she's gone looking for Voldemort? Or plotting ways to kill me? And before you try to defend her and say she's not evil she just didn't know what she was doing when she joined the death eaters- need i remind you who killed mom?! Anyway the Triwizard Tournaments on here the other schools are coming today. Yes I'll watch out for Harry and lend him Buckbeck and Tay's already agreed to lend him Raven so don't worry. Speaking of I think Tay may have a boyfriend by the end of the year since Fred Weasley can't seem to take his eyes off her. Thought I'd let you know I know how you love to tease her

Hope to see you soon

Paws

I tied my letter to Buckbeck fed him a bit of bacon and he flew off back to dad. Later that day we were all rushed to the entrance hall being inspected by professor sprout our head of house.

"BLACK! TAKE OFF THOSE WIRSTBANDS! They are not uniform" Brussel Sprout ordered me. I obeyed sighing she turned on Tay next. "WEST! TAKE OFF THAT BEANIE! How many times have you been told?!" Tay took off her beanie and put it in her back pocket scowling. Then we stood waiting as it got to six a huge flying powder blue horse drawn carriage came soaring towards the grounds pulled by tons of winged horses it landed with an almighty crash that made all the first years jump. A very large women came out of the carriage I mean seriously she put Hagrid to shame! Dumble D started to clap so we followed his lead.

"My dear Madame Maxime" he said "Welcome to Hogwarts"

"Dumbly-Dorr," greeted Madame M (new nickname I just thought up) in a deep voice me and Tay were both like whoa deep voice. "I 'ope I find you well?"

"On excellent form I thank you."

I whispered my nickname for Madame Maxime and Tay agreed with it. It was official Madame Maxime was now Madame M she should be so thrilled the names I come up with. Her pupils came out behind her and I saw some quite pretty French girls whom I waved at and one waved back I looked at Tay grinning and she rolled her eyes at me. They were pretty but not as pretty as Renesmee. Then we waited for Drumstrang to arrive. For a few minutes that seemed hours a ship rose out of the black lake and out came the Drumstrang Headmaster Karkaroff.

"Dumbledore!" he called as he walked up to Dumble D "How are you my dear fellow, how are you?"

"Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkaroff" Dumble D replied

Tay nudged me for my attention.

"What do you think of Double K?" she asked for Karkaroff's nickname

"I like it. You know we haven't given Moody a nickname" I told her

"Working on it don't worry"

He went inside and his students followed one boy looked Tay up and down and winked at her. Uh oh looks like Fred has competition. I grinned to myself. Tay smiled slightly at the boy then turned to me.

"Who was that and why did he wink at me" She asked

I mentally face palmed myself. Oh Tay so oblivious to when a guy likes her.

"Tay that was a flirty wink, he was flirting with you" I told her

I faintly heard Fred mutter something along the lines of 'Bulgarian prat' somewhere behind me and I chuckled. This means war between Bulgarian prat and Fred. I couldn't wait for the feast.


	6. I can't understand one word he's saying

For the feast me and Ryan didn't sit at the Hufflepuff table we were where we were all mealtimes now at the Gryffindor table and for the first dinner of the year Cameron sat with us instead of the Ravenclaws probably because the French students from Beauxbatons sat on the Ravenclaw table and Cams really shy with new people when we first came to Hogwarts Cameron used to never sit at the Ravenclaw table because he didn't know anybody but now he was fine he had some friends in there and a girlfriend. Speaking of Cameron we still haven't told him yet that Ryan's sister Evie had escaped from Azkaban. As I looked around I noticed the Drumstrang students were unsure as to where they should sit. Finally Viktor Krum and his friends took a seat at the Slytherin table and many other Drumstrang students followed them.

However much to my displeasure the boy from earlier who winked at me or in Ryan's words flirted came up to me oh joy. I didn't know how to deal with boys who weren't friends and didn't want to be just friends but more. That was out of my limits I was fine with Ryan, Zac, Mike, Cameron, Fred, George Cedric and Lee because I knew them and we were friends in fact I loved having guy friends they didn't take things seriously and loved to mess about and if I ever got in a fight with a boyfriend they could tell things from his viewpoint.

"Is vhis veat vaken?" I think he said with a very thick accent.

I looked at my friends for help as I had no idea what he just said.

"Yes it is" snapped Fred glaring at the newcomer for what reason i did not know. Zac's brow ceased in confusion.

"No it isn't" He said

Huh it seems like everyone understood him but me. I'm going to feel very stupid by the end of this feast.

"Vello my vame is Benito. Vhat is your vame?" Is what it sounded like to me I looked at Cameron he was the Ravenclaw and he mouthed your name to me.

"Oh I'm Tay" I told him

"Vovely" Is what he said in my brain

I think Ryan noticed my need to be rescued and to be away from this guy as all the pudding mysteriously disappeared and a splodge of it was on the corner of Ryan's mouth. He ate all the pudding he was never going to get to sleep aww I feel sorry for Cedric and the other boys who Ryan shares a dorm with. Ah Ryan what would I do without him he is without a doubt the best guy friend you could have.

"Oh crap we are out of pudding!" I announced as Ryan looked around looking to see who did it.

"Oh dear I wonder how that happened?" He asked innocently "Hey Benito would you mind finding some more?"

And he left it worked I turned to the guys. Fred was still glaring at Benito.

"Thank Helga Hufflepuff he's gone! I can't understand one word he's saying!" I complained "And to top it off he's not even good looking" They laughed at this and Fred seemed to calm down a bit.

"So as your saviour I believe you're in my debt West" Ryan said

"Yes and Cedrics because you're going to be up all night because of all the pudding you ate! What do you want?"

"I want you to do my transfigurations homework for a month."

"Done"

"And I want to hear you say I'm the best player on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team"

"You're the best player on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team"

"Louder shout it" I took a deep breath

"RYAN BLACK IS THE BEST PLAYER ON THE HUFFLEPUFF QUIDDITCH TEAM" I can't believe I just said that never mind scream to the world the hall went silent for a minute or two but then the chatter started again.

"Kiss Fred"

"Don-what?!" Fred was looking wide eyed himself never mind me

"You heard me unless you'd like Benito to stay then I-"

"NO!"

"Then pucker up lovebirds"

I glared at him then made my way over to Fred and pressed my lips against his. For five seconds he stayed still then got over the shock and kissed back snaking his hands around my waist whilst mine lay lazily on his chest. I had butterflies and I swear I could see fireworks. Then we pulled away both blushing whilst Ryan was openly grinning and looked over his shoulder at Benito who was looking very grouchy and had gone to join the other Drumstrang students at the Slytherin table.

"And now he won't come near you again because he thinks you have a boyfriend your welcome" said Ryan

"What?!" I snapped

"Well I thought that it was simple but if your tiny brain can't keep up-"

"My brain is not tiny!"

"Look just don't worry about it all you two have to do is act all lovey dovey when that dudes around no biggie"

"Yes biggie what am I supposed to say if other people ask"

"I dunno i haven't thought that far ahead"

"Oh you're good! Who's brains tiny now?"

And the argument went on great looks like I'm fake-dating Fred for the rest of the year thanks Ryan. We found out that all who wished to enter the Triwizard Tournament had to enter their names in the Goblet of Fire. I hope Cedric, Fred and George still aren't thinking of entering if they were then I would murder them then chuck the bodies off the astronomy tower. We left after the feast for our common rooms.

"An age line" said Fred eyes glinting I glared at him "Well that should be fooled by an ageing potion, shouldn't it? And once your names in that Goblet you're laughing- it can't tell whether you're seventeen or not!"

"I'm not convinced" I snapped

"Oh yeah?" said George "Whys that West?"

"Because I'm sure Dumble D the greatest wizard to have ever lived today would have thought of an ageing potion"

I could feel Benito's glare boarding into mine and Fred entwined hands. Fred noticed and grinned and waved at Benito I rolled my eyes at him which just made him laugh. He kissed my cheek and I could hear the mental cussing out Benito was giving Fred.

"We'll see whose right come judgement day" He said walking off towards Gryffindor Tower

"And I'll get to say I told you so" I called to him walking in the opposite direction to the Hufflepuff common room being very tired

I threw a "night" over my shoulder to Cedric and Ry and walked up the steps to my dorm where every room mate demanded to know if it was true that I was going out with Fred Weasley.


	7. Yeah i know you told me so (Tay)

Next morning I woke up got dressed and walked out of my dorm and into the common room to find Cedric and Ryan sitting in our usual seats waiting for me to get off my lazy ass and crawl out of bed. Ryan looked up from his Quibbler and smiled and tapped Ced who put down Quidditch Through The Ages and looked up.

"Finally thought you were going to sleep till Monday then you would've missed everything!" Ryan joked

"Ha-ha very funny. Hey you got a reply from Padfoot yet?" I asked

Sirius was back in the country even though both Harry and Ryan told him to stay where he was. He had written to Ryan to tell him the news that Evie Ryan's evil deranged sister had broken out of Azkaban Ryan had written back telling him what was going on at Hogwarts like Sirius asked him to and asked for news on Evie and tried to convince him that she was evil. No matter what she did Sirius still didn't believe that she was evil he was convinced she was still his little girl and had just gotten mixed with the wrong crowd back when she was at school. Ryan has to keep reminding him she killed Eliza Sirius' wife and Ryan's mother even though it pains him to do so but if that's what it takes to get the message that Evie is evil to his father then he'll do it. She probably would've killed Ryan and his older brother Warren if Lupin hadn't showed up and stunned Evie and sent a protonus to the Auror Office at the ministry of magic.

"Nope not yet he hasn't even sent Buckbeak back" Ryan answered "So if Harry needs an owl you need to lend him Raven ... please"

"Still can't believe you named your owl Buckbeak" Cedric muttered

"I wouldn't had to if Jimbob was still around"

"Ya know I changed my mind I like Buckbeak better"

Jimbob was Ryan's old owl ya know before hippogriff Buckbeak ate him.

"C'mon let's get to the entrance hall so we can watch idiots put their names in the goblet" I said smirking at Cedric he was still putting his name in the goblet despite me and Ryan threatening to kick him out of the common room. So we walked to the entrance hall and found Harry, Ron, Hermione, Zac, Cameron and one of his friends from Ravenclaw I think he said her name was Leah Valentine. We sat down next to them.

"Do you know who's put their names in?" I asked them

"All the Drumstrang students have" Ron answered "No one from Hogwarts yet"

"They must've done it last night when everyone went to their dorms" Cameron said thoughtfully

"Mm I wouldn't have entered my name when everyone was watching takes out the mystery in things." Leah added

"What if the Goblet spat you back out?" Harry wondered

We shrugged. Just then in came Lee, Mike, Fred and George and well long story cut short I was right Dumble D had thought of an ageing potion and it backfired and spat their names out so Harry got the answer to his question and I got a breaded fake-boyfriend which was hilarious to look at.

"Well I hate to say it actually I don't but-" I started to say before Fred interrupted me.

"Yeah I know you told me so" He snapped and he left for the hospital wing with George accompanied by Mike and Lee both howling with laughter I shook my head at them. We walked into the great hall and sat at the Gryffindor table Cedric had disappeared probably gone to find Cho Chang from Ravenclaw. Two Gryffindor 4th years who introduced themselves as Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas they informed us about the rumour going round that Warrington who was on the Slytherin Quidditch team and looked like a sloth had got up early and put his name in but there is no way hose ay that we are having a Slytherin champion.

"Well all the Hufflepuffs except you two" said Seamus gesturing to me and Ryan "Are talking about Diggory but I would've thought he didn't want to risk his good looks"

Me and Ryan frowned and glared at him.

"Ced isn't like that!" I snapped which Seamus to mutter an apology and look down. We could hear cheering coming from the entrance hall and Angelina Johnson a chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team came in smiling sort of embarrassed sat down next to Leah and told us she put her name in the Goblet. We told her good luck and well I hit Seamus on the head for insulting Cedric again. Then we watched the Beauxbatons students put their names in and then me and Ryan found Cedric again and went to the Common room and I started on both mine and Ryan's transfiguration homework whilst Cedric complained about Ryan running round their dorm all night on account of the pudding he ate last night at the feast. Then we made our way back to the great hall to watch who'd be chosen and Cedric actually joined us at the Gryffindor table for once as did Leah, Luna and I invited Renesmee over for Ryan so he can stare at her.

"Hope its Angelina!" said Fred now debearded and back from the hospital wing.

"I hope it's someone I don't know that way if they die I won't be that upset" I said

"Aren't you all sunshine and daisies?"

"I just don't want my friends to get hurt"

"See why you're in Hufflepuff for you are just and loyal" I smiled

We waited for the Goblet to choose the champions which had been moved from the entrance hall to in front of where Dumble D sat. The Goblet glowed red and a piece of parchment flew out Dumble D caught it and Viktor Krum became the Drumstrang champion. A second piece of parchment flew out and Fleur Delacour became Beauxbatons champion she was very pretty it was obvious she was part veela. Now it was Hogwarts turn I hoped it wasn't Cedric I didn't want him to get hurt. But of course fate hates me as the Goblet glowed red again and Dumble D called out Cedrics name he smiled at me told me not to worry and left for the champion's chamber. I exchanged a worried glance with Ryan and felt Fred squeeze my hand in a comforting gesture. Speaking of I don't like this fake relationship I'd actually like it to be real huh fate really does hate me. Just to add to my drama the Goblet glowed once again Dumble D caught the parchment and read aloud the name: Harry Potter.

He's not even 17 he couldn't have entered this name I saw the look on his face and saw he was scared shitless there's no way he entered he's name look at him. His face was pale and his eyes wide someone must've entered his name in there trying to get him killed! What would Sirius say when he found out. I looked at Ryan and nothing but fear for his god brother on his face. Tears started pouring down my face no not Harry. Cedrics bad enough but Harry whose only 14! Fred must've seen my tears as he pulled me into his chest and hugged me tightly whispering comforting words and kissing the side of my head. Once again the thought that it was a fake relationship annoyed me in fact it made me start sobbing. We left for our common rooms once again me and Ryan were about to break off from the group as ours were on the ground floor when I was pulled back by Fred who pulled me in and pecked my lips.

"Don't worry Tay they'll be fine" He said

I nodded and carried on walking to the common room and sat in my usual seat and waited for Cedric to come back so I could get the news and hopefully be told Harry wouldn't be competing. It wouldn't be fair he didn't know as much as the others they'd been at school longer for what felt like hours we waited till Cedric finally entered the common room and ours heads snapped up some people cheered for him and started accusing Harry but Ced just made his way over to me and Ryan.

"Well?" said Ryan

"Well what?" Cedric asked playing dumb

"Has harry got to compete you idiot!"

"Yep it's the rules he's got no choice"

"What? No! Can't they bend the rules just this once?" I asked my head in my hands

"Nope sorry Tay. Hey look at it this way now Hogwarts has a better chance of winning"

My head shot up and gave him a glare that would make You-Know-Who back down Cedric however was using a book as a shield.

"Is that really what it's all about?! Wining! Cedric I don't think I've made this clear enough for you yet but YOU COULD DIE! Harry could die and he's only 14!" I ranted

"Calm down Tay I'll be fine Harry will be fine I'll look out for him I promise" He reasoned I calmed down a bit.

Just then Zac walked into our common room and made his way over to us ignoring the glares he got from the other Hufflepuffs. What is he doing here? Shouldn't he be in his own common room?

"Hey Ry, Tay Harrys feeling a bit down so I said that in my first three years here you guys used to sing to me to cheer me up so I thought it might work on Harry whaddya say?" He said to us.

"I say I'm fine with it and when the boss lady gives her verdict I'll just run upstairs and fetch my guitar" Ryan answered

"Yes I'm sure a song will make him feel much better about possibly dying" I said sarcastically

"It might or at least take his mind off it. Don't be such a Crabby Kathy"

I sighed in defeat.

"Alright then"

And Ryan ran to his dormitory to fetch his guitar then returned and we left Cedric in the Hufflepuff common room and headed up to Gryffindor Tower where the Gryffindor common room could be found. Zac said 'Balderdash' to the fat lady portrait that swung open to let us in even though she frowned at me and Ryan. We found Harry sitting down with Hermione, Lee, Fred, George and Mike. I'm guessing Ron thinks Harry put his name in the Goblet. Zac led us over to them Fred made room on the sofa next to him and I sat down whilst Ryan sat by Harry and smiled kindly at him.

"Hey Harry. Zac told us you were upset and suggested we give you a private acoustic performance." Ryan told him "Pick a song Zac it was your idea"

"For the win" Zac decided

And Ryan started to strum:

_Ryan: I've got a way with words and it's the cause of all my problems. I've got my mind set and that's the way it is I never thought it could get this bad_

_Both: When I had you in my pocket everything was just fine._

_Me: You got a big mouth and the streets are talking about the way you walk around like you own the place. You got a big mouth and you should of shut it yeah you should've shut it in the first place_

_Ryan: Just take another look at the risk we took_

_Both: And all the things I said what were they really worth?_

_Me: You're all talk you can't act like you're calling the shots _

_Ryan: I'm the only thing left you've got _

_Both: We don't have any way to go but up don't sit back and watch us fall take it back don't react we'll make it by this time_

_Me: And I can't take another second of this god damn town it's getting harder to say dododododododododo these memories are settling they're starting to sting_

_Ryan: And everybody's talking like they know it all_

_Both: Conducting social symphonies your all talk you can't act like you're calling the shots I'm the only thing left you've got. We don't have any way to go but up don't sit back and watch us fall take it back don't react we'll make it by. We don't have any way to go but up don't sit back and watch us fall take it back don't react we'll make it by this time_

_Ryan: Make it by this time_

_Me: You got a big mouth and the streets are talking about the way you walk around like you own the place you got a big mouth and you should of shut it yeah you should've shut it in the first place. Everybody's got me looking in the wrong direction_

_Ryan: All eyes on you but looking out for me _

_Me: Everybody's got me looking in the wrong direction_

_Ryan: All eyes on you _

_Both: We don't have any way to go but up don't sit back and watch us fall take it back don't react we'll make it by We don't have any way to go but up don't sit back and watch us fall take it back don't react we'll make it by_

_Me: And I can't take another second of this god damn town it's getting harder to say hey._

And we finished the song and told Harry we knew he didn't put his name in the Goblet of Fire and talked for a bit then I left with Ryan back to our common room. Cedric wasn't there must've already gone to bed I decided to copy him and went to my dormitory changed into my pjs and went to bed but I couldn't sleep and instead thought of the many rumours that were flying round the school of how Harry entered his name in the Goblet who fancies who there was something going round that there was going to be a Christmas dance and whether or not I slipped Fred a love potion as there is "no way he would ask out the guy girl". Well excuse me for not wanting to be a shadow of myself. Guess they have a point though because I don't think he wants to see wants underneath everyone's made up version of me.


	8. Rumour Mill (Ryan)

I woke up and stretched all my limbs according to Zac and Cameron I look like a cat when I do this. I looked at Cedrics bunk to find it empty as usual he was too impatient to wait for me to wake up for today was a Sunday and I had a tendency to sleep in on Sundays. So I got up got dressed in skinnies, Mayday Parade band shirt, my signature cap and of course a Hufflepuff hoodie and left the dormitory to find Tay waiting in the common room listening to her iPod, she paused her song upon seeing me and got out of her seat and we walked to breakfast. Tay was complaining about the rumours going round in the rumour mill I chuckled at her rants. She was upset that she was just known as the guy girl around school you know a girl who's treated like one of the guys. I sighed there she goes again believing that the truth is what she's hearing.

"Ignore them Tay wait for them to talk some shit I haven't heard before" I told her "If you've got something to say to Fr-"

"Don't wanna talk about it." She snapped

"This is my fault so if you need someone to blame-"

"I'm not gonna cry about"

"Alright!" I said holding up my hands in defeat

"Sorry Ry I didn't mean to have a go at you" She apologised looking down.

"Hey it's cool. Just don't believe what they say you're fine as you" I remembered something my mom used to say about when people would talk about dad. "By believing a lie you're just feeding the fire"

"That's good. Sounds like a lyric to a song you make that up?"

"No mom used to say it when I got mad about what people were saying about dad"

"I wish I could've met your mom she sounds nice" She sounded wistful "I'll shut up now I know you hate to talk about her"

"I don't hate it, it's just painful. I hate Evie I swear I'll kill her if I ever see her again"

"I'll help"

I laughed and gave her a side hug. "I know you will. That would then be the what? Millionth thing we've done together? You know you're my best friend? I know there are Mike, Zac and Cam but for some things I can't talk to them about it, yet I can always talk to you about anything and vice versa"

"I know what you mean"

"Of course you do you ALWAYS know what I mean it's like you can read my mind!"

We laughed and entered the great hall and made our way to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Harry which reminded me Buckbeak was back he didn't have a reply but he was back I should probably write to dad and tell him about Harry I borrowed a quill and parchment off Hermione as neither me or Tay bought our bags with us to breakfast and wrote a letter to dad which said:

Padfoot

HARRYS BEEN PICKED AS A CHAMPION FOR THE TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT! He didn't enter his name in the Goblet of Fire I know he didn't someone must've done it hoping he'd be killed or something I can't imagine anyone doing this as a prank and I know he didn't ask someone to do it for him. Plus Cedric my dorm mate has been chosen as well. But try not to worry too much me and Tay will help Harry as much as we can. Cam, Zac and Mike will help him as well. Hey have you heard anything about Evie? Hope you're okay and stay safe for me okay both me and Warren don't want to see you being thrown back in that place again.

Ryan

"Hey can I borrow Buckbeak?" Harry asked

"Sure thing Harry. I was just gonna send him off with my letter to Padfoot he can take yours as well" I told him

We trudged up to the owlery called down Buckbeak and he flew off with the letters. Lessons went by as boring as ever except Moody's lessons you could never be bored with them with Moody shouting constant vigilance in your face. I also had a guitar rift stuck in my head and by the end of the day I'd written a song but it needed lyrics and that was Tay's department she was the lyricist. I help with the guy's point of view as we switch between the male and female lead. Unfortunately Tay wasn't in the mood for song writing today as the mutterings involving her grew worse some suggesting that she'd slept with Fred which wasn't true they'd just became friends this year I think that bloke that fancied her from Drumstrang started that one. One or two following that one also said that she was pregnant which was just as stupid as the last she was beyond annoyed all the people looking at her stomach every day to see if it was getting bigger was annoying me never mind her! You could tell just how annoyed and upset she was because she left dinner WITHOUT ME! Leaving me to walk to the common room by myself as Cedric keeps being followed by admirers everywhere he went. She wasn't even waiting in the common room for me when I got there I thought she might have already gone to bed and asked Renesmee to tell her I wanted to talk to her but she said Tay wasn't there now I was worried where had she gone?!

Tay's POV

I was sitting in the music room alone. For once in my life I was away from Ryan and he didn't even know where I was which was a first. I was sat at the piano playing one of the songs we'd written in fourth year with Zac, Cam and Mike when we first started the band it was called Never be what you want:

_I remember the night we shared under city lights this feeling got the best of me we were floating along to the sound of a dead end town but now that's just a memory_

_I can't figure you out you've got more fight in you then anybody else and here's the part where I started to make my own damn decisions and make a name for myself_

_I'll never be what you want I wouldn't change any part of me just to make you stay you had a piece of my heart but not enough to just runaway coz I know what's best for me_

_Take all your big plans and throw them away I've got something in mind before we go separate ways_

_We ask the questions baby _

_Who provides the answers?_

_I'm scared of death and it shows_

_The flame burnt out but it glows_

_And the looks in your eyes are things I don't wanna know_

_It's time to go_

_Come closer and I can't say anything everything comes out the wrong way _

_Never be what you want I wouldn't change any part of me just to make you stay you had a piece of my heart but not enough to just run away coz I know what's best for me_

_Just try just try a little harder_

_I'll do my best explaining all the things I'm going through _

_Just try just try a little harder _

_This is what I can't adjust for you_

_Can't adjust for you_

_Can't adjust for _

_... You_

_You can't stay _

_The look in your eyes is things I don't wanna know_

_You, you can't stay _

_I wanna be with you and no one else I need you to feel the way that you felt that summer night when you found that puzzle piece missing for eight straight weeks_

_You're not the perfect fit!_

_I'll never be what you want I wouldn't change any part of me just to make you stay you had a piece of my heart but not enough to just runaway coz I know what's best for me. _

When I finished I started thinking about mine and Ryan's conversation earlier and started playing again.

"There you go again, believing that the truth is what your reading talk some shit I haven't heard before if you've got something to say - don't wanna talk about it. If you need someone to blame - don't wanna cry about it." I sang but then I was stuck. I jumped as someone clapped behind me.

"That was good Tay did you just come up with that?" Fred asked as I recovered from my heart attack

"You know it's rude to sneak up on people and the little snippet just? Yes the whole song before no me and the guys wrote that in fourth year" I explained "Why are you here?"

"Pranking Filch. You?"

"Alone time"

"Oh then sorry-" he started to leave

"No! It's fine I think I got what I wanted to out of me"

"Oh well in that case you should find Ryan he's been looking all over for you"

"Yeah I bet he's going nuts well nuttier. He already was nuts"

"You okay?" he asked suddenly

"Am now, for a little while. Why?"

"Ryan told me what people were saying"

"Oh that"

"Don't listen to what they say you're really pretty Tay and you have an amazing voice"

"I kno- say what?!"

Okay I must be dreaming is there is no way hose ay that Fred Weasley just said I was pretty! Did he drown a shot of fire whiskey before coming here?! Because I am not pretty I have the mutterings to prove it! And I dunno about the amazing voice I have an average voice.

"Your pretty and you have an incredible voice and I'm lucky to call you my fake-girlfriend even though I'd prefer to be more" He said

"Hold the phone! Am I dreaming?! I'm dreaming aren't I because I know that there is no way-"

I never did get to finish that sentence on account that Fred's lips had crashed onto my own and I kissed back my arms wrapping round his neck whilst his went round my waist pulling me closer to him. He bit my lip asking for entrance and I let him in letting his tongue trace my mouth we broke apart as air is essential to living but stayed close our foreheads touching.

"Believe me now" He asked

"Maybe" I allowed he chuckled and pecked my lips. I sighed. "C'mon let's go find that whack job we call Ryan before he gets in a worse mental state then he already is"

Ryan's POV

I was just about to check the Gryffindor common room for the fifth time trying to find Tay who seemed to have been abducted by aliens. I checked the Gryffindor common room to find it Tayless and walked out again and who should I bump into but the devil herself and Fred holding hands. I gave her my best 'you're in trouble' glare she opened her mouth to explain but I beat her to it.

"TAYLOR HAYLEY WEST! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I'VE BEEN?" I screamed at the top of my lungs

"Well I have a guess" She said timidly "and THATS NOT MY NAME! Its Tay just Tay not Taylor"

"C'mon" I started dragging her to the Hufflepuff common room she called goodbye to Fred over her shoulder "As of now you are officially grounded"

"You can't ground me you're not my mom"

"Well I can write to her and have you grounded unless you can provide me with a good reason not to"

"I started writing a new song and me and Fred are a real couple now"

"Depending on how good the song is I'll let you off the hook and congrats"

I flung the door to the common room open immediately cutting off all chatter as I walked past with Tay the whisperings begun half about Tay the other about me and how much I am like my "murderous" father because I act like every days my last they think I'm expecting a Demeter or an Auror to come after me to put me in my dad's old jail cell which not even its just coz life's too short and I plan to have as much fun as possible with mine. I measure life in minutes and these critics think they've got me figured out. She told me the lyrics and they were pretty good took me a while to figure out it was basically our conversation from earlier - hey I'm not the Ravenclaw that's Cameron! I played her what I came up with today and we thought of the rest of the lyrics by midnight we had ourselves a new song which we decided to call Rumour Mill.


	9. Padfoot (Ryan)

I was sitting down in the great hall eating my breakfast when Buckbeak came down with dads replies, fucking bird thought it'd be funny to send my cereal flying everywhere. I took the letter that was addressed to both me and Harry so I called him over and we read the letter with Tay reading over my shoulder.

Ryan, Harry-

I can't say everything I would like to in a letter, it's too risky in case the owl is intercepted- we need to talk, face to face. Can you both ensure that you are alone (Yes Ryan Tay's allowed to come too) by the fire in Gryffindor Tower at one o'clock in the morning on the 22nd November? I know better than anyone that you both can look after yourselves and while you're around Dumbledore and Moody I don't think anyone (such as Evie) will be able to hurt you. However Harry someone seems to be having a good try. Entering you in that Tournament would have been very risky, especially right under Dumbledore's nose. Look out for him Ryan please and both of you be on the watch. I still want to hear about anything unusual. Let me know about the 22nd of November as soon as possible.

Dad/Sirius

I wrote back a reply quickly and decided to give Buckbeak a break by finding Raven and getting her to deliver it instead. It was a Hogsmeade weekend and everybody had someone to go with except me. Yeah I know what you're thinking why don't you go with Tay because Tay had ditched me to go as a couple with Fred. So I was left with George Zac and Cameron. Not that I minded but it's not the same going round Hogsmeade without Tay in fact it's weird. I debated asking Renesmee but chickened out at the last minute because I'm an idiot. But on the Brightside Tay said she'd meet up with me in the three broomsticks for a butterbeer afterwards.

So first Zac and George dragged us to Zonkos, the joke shop to stock up on dung bombs and other pranking items. I actually brought a few dung bombs myself thinking about later if we couldn't get people out of the Gryffindor common room. Then we headed to Honeydukes mine and Tay's favourite shop which was really weird without her we never went into Honeydukes without the other. It was against Tay and Ryan code to do so! I brought a box of chocolate frogs and some sugar quills. Then we headed to the three broomsticks where we saw Fred and Tay. Snogging. If she thought I was just going to sit there and watch them snog then she was a bigger idiot then me.

"OI! No PDA while we're here thank you very much" George snapped

They broke apart immediately and glared at him.

"Remind me to never do this again its weird going round Hogsmeade without you" I told her "Especially Honeydukes! God I couldn't believe I was walking in there without you"

Tay just laughed at me and shook her head.

"You know one day Ry we will be apart can't be joined at the hip forever" she said

I held a hand to my heart and gasped in mock hurt.

"Noooooooooooooo! How could you say that!" I said dramatically

The rest of day went like a normal Hogsmeade day we laughed joked about went behind a group of Slytherins making fun of what they said then getting chased by said group of Slytherins. Then afterwards we made our way up to the Gryffindor common room which was thankfully empty and waited for dad. As we looked into the fire all three of us jumped when dads head appeared in the fire.

"Dad! Are you okay?" I asked

"How're you doing?" added Harry

Dad looked much better than he did when I last saw him which was with a sullen and gaunt face and long mattered hair but now his face was fuller and his hair clean and short he looked more like Lupins old photographs of him.

"Never mind me, how are you?" dad said seriously

"I'm-"Harry started to say but I silenced him with a look I knew he was about to say fine and he was far from fine for one thing Ron had stopped talking to him all together and if that was Tay and me I knew I wouldn't be fine I'd be angry at Tay for not believing me and upset that I didn't have her to talk to. And soon Harry was talking about how hardly anybody believed him about not entering his name in the Goblet of fire, how Rita Skeeter had lied about him in her article, about how he couldn't walk down a corridor without people whispering or sneers (told him he shouldn't worry about it I get it all the time) and above all Ron. Then the first task Hagrid had told him what it was just. Dragons he had to get past a dragon but I had an idea.

"Dragons we can deal with Harry I have in mind for that" dad said "But we'll talk about that in a moment I haven't got long here I broke into a Wizarding house to use the fire but they could be back at any time. There are things I need to warn you two about."

"What?" I asked. Surely there can't be anything worse on the school grounds than dragons.

"Karkaroff. He was a Death Eater boys. You know what Death Eaters are, don't you Harry? I know you do Ryan"

"Evie" I muttered

"Yes- he- what?" Asked Harry confused

"He was caught. He was in Azkaban with me but he got released. I'd bet you everything that's why Dumbledore wanted an Auror at Hogwarts to keep an eye on him. Moody caught Karkaroff. Put him in Azkaban in the first place."

"Karkaroff got released?" Harry said slowly processing dads' words.

"How'd he get let out?" I asked

"He did a deal with the Ministry of Magic" dad answered bitterly "He said he had seen the error of his ways and named names… He put a load of other people into Azkaban in his place….. He's not very popular in there, I can tell you. And from what I've heard he's been teaching the dark arts to every student who passes through that school of his. So watch out for the Drumstrang champion as well"

"Okay but hang on are you saying Karkaroff put Harrys name in the Goblet of Fire?"

"If he did he's a really good actor he was furious about it, wanted to stop me from competing" Harry added

"We know he's a good actor because he got them to set him free" said dad "Now I've been keeping an eye on the Daily Prophet-"

"You and the rest of the world" Harry snapped bitterly

"Chill mate." I told him "We're on your side and we understand your problem with that rag of newspaper better than you think"

"And I've reading between the lines of that Skeeter woman's article" dad continued as if neither me nor Harry had spoken "Moody was attacked the night before he went to Hogwarts. Yes I know the article says it was another false alarm but I don't think so somehow someone tried to stop him from getting to Hogwarts. I think someone knew that their job would be more difficult with him around. And no one's gonna look in to it too closely Mad-Eyes heard intruders too many times but that doesn't mean he can't spot the real thing. Moody was the best Auror the ministry ever had."

"What are you saying that Karkaroff is trying to kill Harry? Why?"

"I've been hearing some very strange things. The Death Eaters seem to be a lot more active lately. They showed themselves at the Quidditch world cup didn't they? They set off the dark mark and now have you heard which Ministry witch has gone missing?"

"Bertha Jorkins? Yeah uncle Moony told me about it"

Dad explained that Bertha was last seen in Albania where it was rumoured that Voldemort was last and that she would know that the Triwizard Tournament was going on. He also explained that she wasn't the brightest bulb in the box in fact she was probably the dullest bulb in the box she was also very nosy. We were pretty sure she'd be very easy to lure into a trap. Zac could outsmart her and he only just passed his exams in…. well every year despite Cameron's attempts to tutor him. Then we went back to dragons but just as dad was about to tell Harry a spell he needed we heard someone coming down the steps. Really? Who is up at this hour? Besides me, Harry and Tay of course. It was Ron. Harry chased him off not literally I mean he snapped at him.

"We better go" I said to Tay "Or else Cedric will accuse us of sneaking into Honeydukes again. Talk to you in the morning Harry."

We left Gryffindor Tower and made our way down to our own common room they trudged straight to our dormitories.


	10. The First Task (Tay)

I woke up surprisingly early this morning for once and got dressed in black skinnies, black tank top, yellow flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up and red converse with a black beanie. Once dressed I went down to the common room and for once had to wait for Ryan and it wasn't Sunday! As I was waiting I thought about poor Harry having to go up against a dragon then another thought hit me: Cedric he didn't know he had to face dragons I'd have to tell him when he came down. Speaking of the devil he just came down the step from the boys' dormitories and looked baffled as I never bet them down ever I bet Ryan on Sundays because he's a lazybones on Sunday.

"Okay what happened did the Drumstrang students shoot a cannonball in your dormitory? Because you are never ever early" Cedric joked

"Ha-ha. Listen Ced there's something you need to know it's about the Tournament-"I started to say but he interrupted me.

"Tay don't worry I'll be fine"

"So I take that you already know what the first task is?"

"No what are you going on about?"

"Dragons that's the first task you have to get past a dragon"

"WHAT? How- How do you know?"

"Harry told me to tell you"

"How did he know?"

"I don't know! Maybe he overheard the teachers talking about it!"

Just then Ryan made an appearance coming down the step yawning Quibbler in hand to read whilst waiting for me. He stopped as soon as he saw me blinking a few times then shrugged and slipped the Quibbler in his bag and we walked to breakfast with Cedric still freaking out about the dragons and me and Ryan ignored him we walked down the Gryffindor table to my favourite redhead. I kissed Fred's cheek as I sat down and helped myself to some cereal. The first task was in a few days so Cedric and Harry had a few to figure out how to get past a dragon. I suggested a sleeping charm but Harry said he didn't know it and Cedric was ignoring me today for telling him about the dragons. Hey better to know it's coming then to go in blind.

I started talking with Ryan in low voices to what else Harry could do to get past the dragon. Ryan said Harry was a good flyer as he was seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team and owned a firebolt which Sirius had given him last year. Zac and Mike seconded this as he had never failed to win them a match except last year when the Demeter's attacked and Harry had fainted. It's probably why Gryffindor's didn't like Cedric.

Lessons went by at break I was walking round with my band mates: Ryan, Zac, Mike and Cameron. When Harry came running up to Ryan and me.

"Ryan! I need to learn how to do a summoning charm can you teach me it please?" He asked panting. Ryan looked nervous.

"Well Harry I'm not really a teacher in fact I'm terrible at it. Couldn't even help Tay with her care of magical creature's homework and that's my best subject" He answered honestly. It's true he was terrible he knew what I had to do knew it backwards actually but he just couldn't explain it to me. He was fine writing it down but having to explain aloud he was beyond dreadful at. Harry looked disappointed. "But Cameron can help you out with it you didn't do too badly with Zac."

"Zac barely passed!" Cameron protested

"Yeah but to be fair mate I probably would've failed miserably without your help" Zac reasoned

"Okay I'll teach you the summoning charm but first we need to find somebody to lend their classroom to us McGonagall let me use hers when I was helping Zac. What do you need a summoning charm for anyway?"

"Well the first task" he stopped and looked at me and Ryan asking if he could be trusted we nodded in response. "Its dragons you've got to get past a dragon. And Professor Moody told me he overheard Tay and Ryan say what a good flyer I was and gave me a hint that I could use a spell to get what I need"

"Yep that would work and you'd still be following the rules. Alright c'mon let's find Minnie"

Minnie agreed to lend Cameron her classroom so he could teach him the summoning charm.

And so they practised they didn't have lunch they were in Minnie's classroom where Harry tried with all his might to make objects fly towards him. Me Zac and Mike brought up sandwiches after we'd finished our lunch which they would eat on the five minute break that Cam allowed according to Zac Harry was lucky he got half of that and he foretold he'd get even less when come the OWLs as Cameron was helping him study. As we all knew Zac hadn't got of prayer of even achieving Acceptable in anything except DADA his best subject without Cameron's help. But Harry was having problems. The books and quills that Cam had him try and make fly towards him were falling on the floor halfway dropping like stones.

"You just need to concentrate Harry, concentrate" Cameron told him.

What'd you think I'm trying to do?!" Harry snapped at him "A great filthy dragon keeps popping in my head for some reason. Okay let's try again"

Harry was all for skipping his lesson to carry on practising determined to get the charm right but Cameron wouldn't hear of it. Zac agreed with him and was surprised Harry wasn't dying to escape Cam saying he'd take Trewlaway over Cam any day which earned him a glare but he did admit that his tutoring helped him pass his exams and said thanks. So we went to lessons only to have Cameron frogmarch Harry back to Minnie's classroom after dinner to practise again. At least he let him have dinner before dragging him off again. Me, Ryan, Zac and Mike followed and watched for something to do. They practised until past midnight when Peeves thought that we wanted things thrown at us and started throwing chairs. So we left before the noise bought Filch. At two o'clock in the morning we were all tired Harry was surrounded by different objects: books, quills, chairs, a set of gob stones and Cameron's sliver tabby cat Merlin. Only in the last hour had Harry gotten the hang of the charm.

"That's better Harry! Loads better" Said Cameron looking exhausted but pleased with Harry's progress

"Least now we know what to do if I can't do a spell" said Harry in a joking tone as he passed Cameron his Rune Dictionary. "Threaten me with a dragon. Right…" He raised his wand. "Accio dictionary"

The heavy book soared out of Cameron's hands flew across the room towards Harry and he caught it.

"I think you've got it Harry." Cam said happily.

"I hope it works tomorrow the fire bolt will be further away than the stuff in here" Harry said "It's going to be in the castle and I'll be in the grounds"

"That doesn't matter" Cameron told him "Just as long as your concentrating really, really hard on it, then it'll come. Now I think it's time we got to bed see you in the morning"

Me, Cam and Ryan had to then sneak off to our common rooms and up to bed.

Next morning I had breakfast with everyone wished Harry good luck and went to sit in the stands. Fred was off with George taking bets. Idiots. First up was Cedric he had transfigured a rock into a dog to distract the dragon but halfway through the dragon decided Cedric looked better to eat then the dog and went after him and he got burnt but he still got the egg. Fleur had used what I had suggested in the beginning a sleeping charm but it snored and shot out flames and her dress caught fire. Why she was wearing a dress was beyond me. But she put it out using Agumenti. She got her egg too. Then it was Krum's turn he used a conjunctivitis curse but the dragon smashed the eggs howling in pain whilst Ryan shouted at Krum for hurting the dragon. I can see why poor thing. But never the less he still retrieved his egg.

The finally it was Harrys turn he performed the charm spot on and I could tell Cameron was very pleased with him for doing so. He flew amazingly! Ryan had told him before to just picture it as another Quidditch match: the dragon the opposing team, the egg as the snitch and flames coming his way as bludgers. He must have followed Ryan's advice as he looked very relaxed on his broom. At first the dragon was set on staying on the ground and protecting her eggs but eventually Harry lured her off the ground then dived towards the golden egg and was the quickest to get his egg. We went to the medical tent set up to congratulate him and he thanked Cameron yet again for teaching him the summoning charm. Then Fred came and fetched me and introduced me to his brother Charlie who he'd me told was in Romania studying dragons I guess he came to help with the Tournament.

Afterwards there was a party in the Gryffindor common room and we stayed up late again but this time it was for fun rather than helping Harry not that I saw him much. Me and the rest of We Are The In Crowd (that's the name of the band) performed the new song me and Ryan had written Rumour Mill:

_Me: There you go again it's like you're calling all the shots before I shoot them and I hate that every time I turn my back I wonder what you'll say to make me sound like someone different._

_Ryan: It's not worth it anymore_

_Me: We've been picking up the pieces leaving all the dust behind sick of all the pressure your just wasting time. And I don't wanna ever know what'd be like to be a shadow of myself and I don't wanna ever comeback down from the ceiling want makes you think that you know what's better for me and I don't think you wanna see what's underneath your made up version of me_

_Ryan: There you go again, believing that the truth is what your reading talk some shit I haven't heard before. If you've got something to say-_

_Me: Don't wanna talk about it._

_Ryan: if you need someone to blame _

_Me: Don't wanna cry about it_

_Ryan: I measure life in minutes but these critics think they've got me figured out_

_Me: We've been picking up the pieces leaving all the dust behind sick of all the pressure your just wasting time. And I don't wanna ever know what'd be like to be a shadow of myself and I don't wanna ever comeback down from the ceiling want makes you think that you know what's better for me and I don't think you wanna see what's underneath your made up version of me_

_ I lost the strength to keep my grip on the reality that every thought from day to day was fading from my memory but I will never let this grow out of my control and watch your step so you don't fall into this hole you dug alone. This hole you dug alone._

_ I don't wanna ever know what'd be like to be a shadow of myself and I don't wanna ever comeback down from the ceiling want makes you think that you know what's better for me and I don't think you wanna see what's underneath your made up version of me_

Then we played a song we wrote in fourth year (third year for Zac) called Both Sides Of The Story:

_Me: If this what you think is honest honestly I think I'm gonna freak out_

_Ryan: This isn't where I wanna be wanna be I think I'll let myself out_

_Me: Show me the door oh coz I'm leaving the way I came in with the mess I made tonight will be the one to set it off. We had our night on the town-_

_Ryan: Your eyes your smiling then-_

_Me: You left me hanging around with all your whack friends_

_Ryan: You don't take me serious_

_Me: Boy you make me furious _

_Ryan: Its guaranteed we'll disagree_

_Me: I found out finding out isn't the worst part, don't believe it's just me yeah I found out_

_Ryan: Do you really even have a clue?_

_Me: You're not quite Satan but I really think I hate you_

_Me: We had our place in time this is now that was then._

_Ryan: You left me hanging dry with all your stuck up friends_

_Me: You don't take me serious_

_Ryan: Girl your just delirious its guaranteed we'll disagree_

_Me: I found out finding out isn't the worst part, don't believe it's just me yeah I found out_

_Ryan: Do you really even have a clue?_

_Me: You're not quite Satan but I really think I hate you_

_Both: Whoa oh_

_Me: I hate you whoa_

_Ryan: If this is what you think is honest honestly I think I'm gonna freak out_

_Me: This isn't where I wanna be wanna be I think I'll let myself out. Sh-Sh-Sh-show the door oh coz I'm leaving the way I came in with the mess I made tonight will be the one to set it off_

_Ryan: yeah this will be the one_

_Me: I found out finding out isn't the worst part, don't believe it's just me yeah I found out_

_Ryan: Do you really even have a clue?_

_Me: You're not quite Satan but I-I-I I found out finding out isn't the worst part, don't believe it's just me yeah I found out_

_Ryan: Do you even fucking have a clue?_

_Me: You're not quite Satan but I you're not quite Satan but I really think I hate you_

The party ended and everyone not in Gryffindor snuck off back to their common rooms and went straight to bed when they got there I speak from experience.


	11. Dancing? What Dancing? (Tay)

"WILL YOU TWO LADIES STOP GOSSIPING AND PUT A LID ON IT!" Brussel Sprout shouted at me and Ryan we were discussing lyrics for a new song and weren't listening to one word of whatever Brussel Sprout was telling us. She had called the whole house for a meeting about what you ask….. I have no idea I wasn't paying attention I looked at Cedric who mouthed the words Yule Ball to me. What the fuck was the Yule Ball?

"Now Mr Black and Miss West have given us their I hope full attention I have some exciting news to tell you" Sprout continued "The Yule Ball is coming up a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and a chance to get to know our guests. Now the ball is only open to those in fourth year and above but if you want to you may invite someone younger. It is a formal occasion and I want you all looking your best if any of you step a toe out of line and embarrass the house of Helga Hufflepuff I will personally feed you to that Hungarian Horntail. The ball starts at eight o'clock and ends at midnight on Christmas Day I expect to see every one of you on the dance floor"

Whoa! Dance floor?! As in dancing?! What dancing?! I can't dance! At least I don't think I can I've never tried or do I want to. Then there was the matter of dressing up I don't do dresses as we went back to the common room and ran into Renesmee who told me I had a package from my parents I opened it and saw a black and white short dress and oh dear god no sliver heels. I was going to die in those shoes! I looked over at Renesmee's bunk and saw her parents had sent her a red dress. I hope Ryan asks her because she likes him too. As I walked back into the common I saw them talking and Renesmee was blushing whilst Ryan was grinning sheepishly she got up and left him but the blush was still on her cheeks and she was smiling from ear to ear. Geez a lot can happen when you're away for five seconds.

"So dear friend what just happened?" I asked him plopping down in the seat next to him but my attempt to find out what happened fail as he ignored me and carried on watching Renesmee walk up the steps to our dorm when out of sight the idiot finally turned to me and started shaking me vigorously by the shoulders.

"SHE SAID YES!" Ryan screamed at the top of his lungs.

"That's great but to what?"

"To be my date to the Yule Ball"

"Oh that is great so did you ask her out while you were at it?"

"Uh no….. I didn't plan that far ahead"

"So you're going to the Yule Ball as friends then?"

"Shit. Yeah I messed up"

"Not necessarily you could ask her out at the Ball"

"Sh Tay I'm trying to think of how to fix this-Hey! I could her ask her out at the Ball"

"Wow great idea Ry I sure wish I thought of that" I muttered sarcastically

"You're just not as smart as me. You got a great voice you just lack in the brains department" Ryan said not catching the sarcasm in my voice. I hit him then. We had detention with Snape next we were supposed to finish our essays we'd started in lesson. Fred and George were in there as well he was in the middle of fourth year Gryffindor lesson He gestured for us to take a seat.

I was just finishing my essay when a piece of parchment screwed up in a ball hit my head I turned round with a glare ready to murder whoever threw it. Lucky I didn't and saw Fred making hand gestures. I made out you, go, me and dancing I pieced it to together, laughed at his attempt to ask me to the Ball and nodded my head. He grinned pleased with himself and turned to say something to Ron and Harry. I finished up my essay and lent it to Ryan so he could hurry up and finish his so we could leave and find the others. He finished and we scrambled to get to the door and out of Snapes classroom. The only people that have Snape as a favourite teacher are the Slytherins and that because he favours them. He hates any one from any other house but he especially hates Harry and Ryan. Lupin told us why it's because James (Harry's dad) and Sirius used to pick on him when they were at school which is stupid if you ask me dads leave school and he takes out his anger on their kids for who their fathers were.

As we walked down the potions corridor we were joined by Mike and we saw Cameron holding hands with Leah Clearwater upon seeing us he kissed her on the cheek let go of her hand and walked over to us. We stared open mouthed.

"What?" Said Cameron, seeing our expressions.

"Aww look at little Cameron with his little girlfriend" Ryan teased.

"Whatever I'm going to find Zac"

"Don't you go running off Mr Hurley! I can't believe you're cheating on me behind my back!" Ryan's hand was on his heart in mock hurt and his tone joking. Cameron played along a mock shocked expression on his face

"C'mon Ryan you got to understand she means nothing to me"

"Cheater! And in front of my best friend! Have you no shame!"

"Alright I'm sorry but as long as we're admitting things I cheated on you with Zac as well. Now c'mon on little gossiping old ladies"

"Hey! That is no way to talk about Mike and Tay!"

"Yeah - Hey!" I said glaring at Ryan.

We chucked insults back and forth till we reached the courtyard where Zac and Mike were waiting. We then found out that Zac had asked Luna Lovegood to go with him and Mike was dateless for the mean time. It was then that Minnie came strolling towards us. So we followed the normal pattern deny everything as soon as she opens her mouth! But she spoke as soon we opened our mouths to deny whatever it was we did.

"You're not in trouble" she told us. "However I do have a … call it a favour to ask of you five"

"Shoot" Zac told her.

"I heard you play in the Gryffindor common after the first task and I was wondering if you'd be the opening act for the guests we have performing at the Yule Ball"

"Sounds good but some of us sorry Mike this doesn't include you already have dates to the Ball" Cameron answered as Mike glared at him.

"You'll have time you'll only be playing five songs"

"Okay then looks like we're playing" I said

"Then we better get writing Accio Acoustic Guitar" Ryan said as his guitar came zooming towards him.

First we thought of what old songs we could do we decided on Never Be What You Want, You've Got It Made and All Or Nothing. Then started to come up with new songs it took us to midnight but we finished and called them Kiss Me Again and Exits And Entrances. We left for our dorms and told our dates we'd be performing after the champions had had their dance. Still can't believe we have to dance it's either that or be fed to dragons by Brussel Sprouts. I choose life thanks.


	12. Kiss Me Again (Tay)

Mike had finally gotten a date to the Ball Katie Bell had agreed to go with him and we all tactfully asked him what was wrong with her was she blind?! Joking of course we love Mike if we didn't we might wanna consider finding a new bassist. I woke up Christmas morning to find presents at the end of my bed. I'd sent off everyone else presents.

I sent Ryan a Hufflepuff hat and shirt that said: KEEP CALM AND FIND A HUFFLEPUFF. Mike had a Love The Way You Lie Hogwarts parody t-shirt that said: Just gonna stand there and watch me roar but that alright because I am a Gryffindor. Zac had some Gryffindor pride trainers, Cam had the same but his were Ravenclaw pride. I sent Leah a necklace with a eagle on to be nice and she sent me three Kuntz not so nice. I had put money towards Ryan's gift to Renesmee: a ruby necklace. So that was half off me too why he couldn't buy her a box of chocolate frogs or sugar quills I don't know. She gave me red vines! I didn't really know what to get Fred I sent George and Lee sweets but I figured you didn't give your boyfriend sweets for Christmas so Ryan gave me the idea to give him a CD with some of our old material on but nothing that we were performing tonight except Never Be What You Want which he'd already heard.

Speaking of Ryan he got me a Hufflepuff hoodie since I keep nicking his. Mike got me a vans bag coz I'm also stealing that also from Ryan. He's tried hiding his stuff but I always find it well I am a Hufflepuff. Cameron got me some new TOMS and Zac got me a purple flannel shirt and a red beanie. My parents and my very annoying bratty little sister Trina got me a photo album with pictures of all my friends even some of Fred and me so I'm guessing she wrote to the guys asking for pictures. My favourite has to be the one when me and Ryan went to a muggle pet shop and we saw this little puppy and Ryan asked Lupin for it but Lupin said no. I got more sugar quills and red vines from George then I came to Fred's present. He had given me one of the few heirlooms that the Weasleys had which was a ruby necklace in the shape of a heart.

I wrote mom a quick thank you letter and ran to the Gryffindor common room still in my pjs said the password to the fat lady and found Fred yawning having just got up and sitting in one of the armchairs. I ran to him and engulfed him in a hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I said in a rush probably crushing his bones in the process. "Thank you so much I love it are you sure it's okay for me to have it? It's been in your family for years. I"

"Tay! Don't worry about it its fine" Fred assured me

"You sure?" I checked. He nodded "Thank you I love you!"

"It's just a necklace but I love you too"

Then we kissed as we pulled away I thanked him again and went back to my dorm to change then went into the Hufflepuff common room to find Ryan he was wearing his new hat and shirt with his own Hufflepuff hoodie and thanked him. And found out he had the same photo album my mom gave me from Remus they must have been in cahoots with each other! Anyway we went down to the great hall and thanked everybody for their gifts. We had a crazy snowball fight and split into three teams of four Me, Fred, Ryan and Nessie on one team, Cam, Zac, Leah and Ron on another and Harry, George, Hermione and Mike on the third team. Zac's team won because that guy has tons of energy and they also had two Ravenclaws as the brains behind their tactics one of which not going to name names *cough* Leah *cough* put rocks in her snowballs. Then we ate lunch after lunch me, Mike, Zac, Ryan and Cam had rehearsal to make sure we weren't going to mess up on the big performance. Then left for our common rooms to get ready for the ball I slipped on my dress and put on Fred's necklace he gave me.

Nessie's dress was red and short at the front long at the back she wore Ryan's and my Christmas present with it and pinned up her hair but let a few curls hang loose around her face.

Ryan met with Nessie in the common room his mouth dropping to the ground when he saw her I shut it for him helpfully but he still scowled at me. Some people are so ungrateful I just saved him from looking like an even bigger idiot then he already is and from catching a mouthful of flies! I went to meet Fred in the entrance hall. Cameron and Zac were already there with Leah and the girl Zac had asked Cat. She had bright red hair and a huge smile on her face. Leah was wearing a long dark blue and black dress and Cat wore a red and black dress.

Mike came down with Katie Bell who I rarely ever spoke to she was one of the people who thought I slipped Fred a love potion so I didn't exactly okay I really don't like her. We went inside and wow! The great hall wasn't the great hall anymore it had been transformed everything was white and sparkly and pretty! We sat down and waited for the champions to start the dance. When they did we just mucked around, wolf whistling at Cedric when he came round with Cho, winking at Hermione when she danced past with Krum, copying Fleur's expressions when she passed with Ravenclaw Quidditch captain Roger Davis and laughing at Harry when he trod on Parvarti Patils foot again and again. Then it was time for our set. We got on stage introducing ourselves as We Are The In Crowd and started playing Exits and Entrances:

_Ryan: She's like a rock and I keep chipping off a piece to hold onto_

_Me: And she's got a lot of nerve not seeing you the way that I do_

_We are we're about to be so much closer then you thought that we could ever be_

_Ryan: Well I'm sorry to say that I gave it away _

_Me: I'm empty and you're empty. It's none of my business but I won't be a witness_

_Ryan: If I hang on for the ride I promise I'll crash without her there_

_Both: She's like a rock and you keep chipping off a piece to hold on to and there's gotta be gotta be something more than this than a life full of exits and entrances_

_Me: I know the way this plays out _

_Ryan: But I couldn't find the words to tell you_

_Me: And you thought that all this time she would never tell a lie but believing a lie you're just feeding the fire._

_Ryan: It's none of your business but I won't be a witness no it's none of your business but I won't be a witness (Me: Hang on for the ride)_

_Both: She's like a rock and you keep chipping off a piece to hold on to and there's gotta be gotta be something more than this something more than this. She's like a rock and you keep chipping off a piece to hold on to and there's gotta be gotta be something more than this than a life full of exits and entrances. _

_Me: Did you get what you wanted coz I couldn't get enough now I'm back where I started again. She's like a rock and you keep chipping off a piece, chipping off a piece. She's like a rock and you keep chipping off a piece, chipping off a piece. She's like a rock and you keep chipping off a piece to hold on to. Hang on for the ride._

_Both: She's like a rock and you keep chipping off a piece to hold on to and there's gotta be gotta be something more than this something more than this. She's like a rock and you keep chipping off a piece to hold on to and there's gotta be gotta be something more than this than a life full of exits and entrances. _

_Me: It's none of my business but I won't be a witness_

After that was Never Be What You Want but having already knowing how that goes I'll skip to All Or Nothing.

_Me: Can't you see it's pointless just to argue. I'm screaming, but I can't break through to you. If you'd only shut your mouth and listen you'd see what you've been missing out on for so long._

_Ryan: Before you change your mind don't you wanna try to see all this through someone else's eyes?_

_Both: Oh you've never been so wrong the struggles only just begun its all or nothing. Don't spread yourself too thin you'll never see me giving in its all or nothing._

_Me: In the moment we are living please don't waste the chance we're given this time .It could be gone in just a minute so find your place within it, slow down, we have common ground._

_Ryan: Before you change your mind don't you wanna try to see all this through someone else's eyes?_

_Both: Oh you've never been so wrong the struggles only just begun its all or nothing. Don't spread yourself too thin you'll never see me giving in its all or nothing._

_I've seen it all before saw you walking out the door. Just turn around cause nothings over. Just let your guard fall down, keep your head below the clouds. Here's your wake up call, some needed closer._

_Me: It's pointless just to argue I'm screaming but I can't break through to you _

_Both: Oh you've never been so wrong the struggles only just begun its all or nothing. Don't spread yourself too thin you'll never see me giving in its all or nothing. All. All. All or nothing_

Then you've Got It Made:

_Me: I can't sleep in my bed anymore my home says so little now. Everyone's gone in mind and I paint myself in a corner._

_You've got it made. You've got it made. You've got it made. I'd love to be you so I don't have to feel this way. Tell me are you happy now? Tell me did it all work out? It's too late. It's too late but, do you feel the same?_

_I reach out to you for help I see myself in envy or do I admire how happy you are? Either way I'd walk in your shoes but, she fits them better, she fits them better than..._

_Both: You've got it made. You've got it made. You've got it made. I'd love to be you so I don't have to feel this way. Tell me are you happy now? Tell me did it all work out? It's too late. It's too late but, do you feel the same?_

_Ryan: As my life hangs from a string and you have grabbed the scissors. Was it just a summer fling? As these flowers start to wither._

_Both: And no matter what I think as you will make decisions. And I can't even blink because I lost all my ambitions._

_Me: You've got it made. You've got it made. You've got it made. I'd love to be you so I don't have to feel _

_Both: You've got it made. You've got it made. You've got it made. I'd love to be you so I don't have to feel this way. Tell me are you happy now? Tell me did it all work out? It's too late. It's too late but, do you feel the same?_

_Me: She fits them better than. She fits them better than me. Do you feel the same?_

Finally we were on our last song Kiss Me Again and we decided to dedicate it to who we came to the Yule Ball with:

_Ryan: I gotta say there's something I've been thinking about I can't wait to lay around with you and tell you all the secrets I've been keeping to myself._

_Me: It's been a while since I felt butterflies do you feel the same way too? If every single second could last that much longer would you hold me…?_

_Both: And kiss me again underneath the moonlight your more than a friend oh I knew it from the first time yeah. Hold me feel my heart beat, put your arms around me_

_Me: And kiss me again. And kiss me again._

_Ryan: I gotta say I wasn't expecting you to come this way and fall into my arms but now I know I can't deny this feeling any longer._

_Me: I close my eyes; I can't stop thinking about you. Crack a smile I just can't lose, outta mile a minute my heart beats to the limit when I'm with you. So_

_Both: Kiss me again underneath the moonlight your more than a friend oh I knew it form the first time yeah. Hold me feel my heart beat, put your arms around me_

_Me: and kiss me again- I can't let you go can't let you float away coz that would be a mistake I'm not ready to run._

_Both: can't let you go to waste. No, no, no, NO! And kiss me again underneath the moonlight your more than a friend oh I knew it from the first time yeah. Hold me feel my heart beat, put your arms around me. Oh hold me feel my heart beat and put your arms around me. Kiss me again and again and again. Oh kiss me again._

We finished our set and received a round of applause and in my case a kiss from Fred as I came off the stage then went to-gulp- dance. But I needn't have worried turns out as long as the guy can dance you're alright and surprisingly Fred could dance so I only had to worry about stepping on Fred's feet which I only did twice! Fred saw something out of the corner of his eye and smirked. I followed his gaze to find Harry and Ron sitting alone at a table looking miserable well come on we couldn't miss an opportunity to embarrass them now could we? I motioned to Ryan who grinned then grabbed Fred's hand and dragged him over to them.

"Guys c'mon" Ryan called getting their attention "We know you two have got this whole bromance thing going on but when you were told to find dates this isn't what they meant"

Harry scowled at him.

"Ha ha, very funny Ryan" he drawled "Actually we came with the Patel twins but they left"

"Well no wonder you're at a party Harry" I reminded him "You're not supposed to sit there and do nothing you're supposed to get up and dance and have fun"

"Yeah fun" Continued Ryan "Ya know F is for Friends who do stuff together-"

"U is for U and me"

"N is for NY where and everyone at that"

"Right here in the deep blue sea"

"Seriously very funny guys you should be comedians" Harry said sarcastically

"Nah we'll stick to music leave the joke stuff to Fred and George"

"Speaking of dear brother" Fred started smirking at Ron in a mock posh voice "Would you do the honour of being my partner for this dance?"

Ron didn't have chance to answer as Fred pulled him to the floor whilst me, Ryan, Nessie and Harry howled with laughter at the pair which Fred was making dance as stupidly as possible. As they came back Fred was laughing while Ron was cursing under his breath. Just then Hermione and Viktor Krum came to join us then Viktor went off somewhere and Hermione beamed at us, she was brimming with happiness you could tell she was having a really good night.

"Hi! Viktor's gone to get some drinks, would you like to join us?!" She asked breathless

"Sure" Me, Fred, Ryan and Nessie answered

Harry just opened his mouth when on decided to answer for him.

"Viktor I'm surprised he hasn't asked you to call him Vicky Yet" He snapped

"Ron" Nessie growled and Fred nudged him.

"What's got your wand in a knot?" Hermione demanded

Ohhhh this is gonna be dramatic!

"If you don't know I'm not going to tell you!" Ron snapped

"Ron, what-?" Hermione started

"He's from Drumstrang! He's competing against Harry! Against Hogwarts! You – you're – fraternising with the enemy, that's what you're doing!"

What the fuck? Jackass! Screw you! Hermione can go out with Viktor Krum if she wants to! Any way I thought Ron liked Krum? I exchanged a confused look with Ryan and Fred.

"Don't be so stupid!" Hermione snapped after a moment "The enemy! Honestly – who was the one who was all excited when they saw him arrive? Who was the one who wanted his autograph? The one who's got a model of him in his dormitory?"

"I suppose he asked you when you were both at the library." Ron shot back

"Yes he did. So what?"

"Trying to get him to join spew were you?"

For your information Ronald it S-P-E-W actually not spew. I zoned out for a minute. I looked at Fred his eyes were glued to the dispute. This is a party. As in fun you know the whole as stated earlier- F is for friends who do stuff together….. We're supposed to be dancing and having fun and instead we're stood here listening to his brother arguing with the girl he fancies. That's why he's so whazzed about her going with Krum he wanted to go with her. Then Hermione stormed off and George appeared literally out of nowhere and nudged Fred in the direction of Ludo Bagman. He looked at me with a 'Can I go please? Pretty please with sprinkles on top!' so I gave him a 'If you must` look. He kissed the top of my head.

"I'll be back" he told me

"Kay, Kay" I replied

They went up to him but Bagman just shook them off. That son of a banshee not paying them the money they earned at the world cup. That was all their savings! I have the right mind to go over there and – but I promised I wouldn't get involved. Fred came back with a frown on his face.

"Still not giving you your money huh?" I asked gently

"Got that right. C'mon lets go dance" He said shrugging it off and pulling me to the dance floor and starting to dance to the weird sisters tunes.

So all in all not a bad night I thought as Fred walked me to the Hufflepuff common room, Ryan had long gone too impatient to wait for me. He kissed me goodnight and I felt the usual shebang and then we parted ways and I for one couldn't wait to get these heels and dress off. Ugh I'm never wearing a dress or heels ever again.

Dresses in this order: Tay, Nessie, Leah then Cat.

Tays necklace


	13. She'd sell her own mother for a story

Everyone got up late on boxing boy even us Ravenclaws because everybody had stayed up late for the ball. There were many yawns penetrating the common room and somebody had even had fallen asleep whilst reading a book. I looked around for Leah who was sitting on the sofa by the fire. That was strictly Leah's sofa she'd kill you if you ever sat on it without her permission, it was the best sofa in the common room so as her boyfriend luckily for me I got a lifetime of permission to sit there. So I walked up to her and sat by her as soon as I did my sliver tabby Merlin jumped on my lap and purred as I scratched him behind the ears.

Just then the common room door opened and a Gryffindor 5th year waltzed in some students looked up saw it was Zac and went back to whatever it was they were doing without saying anything as Zac was a regular visitor, being my best friend. He walked up to me and Leah. Leah glared at him before he could even think about sitting down.

"Hang on, I have my permission slip," He told her.

He reached in his back pocket and pulling out a piece of parchment with writing in Leah's neat hand and Zac's scruffy signature. Leah pulled out a stamp from her bag and stamped it and Zac sat down next to me. I sighed but started helping him with his homework he had neglected before now. Mine was completed ages ago but Zac hadn't a hope of completing it and at least getting an Acceptable without my help. Leah, getting bored went off to find Renesmee who Ryan had successfully asked out at the ball whilst we carried on with Zac's homework. Halfway through Zac tossed down his quill and I prepared to stick all distractions in my bag starting with the pillows so he didn't fall asleep. But instead of getting distracted he let out a breath of frustration.

"Forget it Cam, you're wasting your time" He said unexpectedly "I am never gonna pass my OWLs! I don't have your brains! I don't even have Mike's brains! I'm just Zac the idiot of the group and I always will be"

"No I won't forget it. I'm not wasting my time" I told him "You ARE going to pass your OWLs and I'm going to help you. You may not have the knowledge side of a Ravenclaw brain but you have the creative side. That will help you in the practical part of the exams where I was useless and trust me you don't want Mike's brain. You're not an idiot you just need help and none of us think of you as the idiot of the group we think of you as the funny, clumsy amazing drummer! You always have been and always will be to us"

"You got outstanding in everything!"

"But I had help to get those outstanding's. There's nothing wrong with needing help Zac. Remember I had to have Tay and Ryan to help me with the stunning spell and with the protonus charm"

"We all know I'm never going to see an outstanding on my results"

"Maybe not, but you WILL pass and I'm not going to rest until you do."

"Thanks Cam I am a pretty good drummer and very clumsy" He grinned

"The best I've seen" I said honestly

As the day went on we didn't see Hagrid all day I wondered where he was. Ryan was upset of course he was: Hagrid is Ryan's favourite teacher. As I was sitting down next to Leah at the Gryffindor table Zac came running up to me Daily Prophet in hand. I sighed he'd probably just found that advert for bacon flavoured ice cream he only looks at the advert's and headings in the paper if an article has a very interesting heading then he might read it. Might.

"Zac if this is about that Bacon flavoured ice cream – "I started

"No – They have that?!" He asked searching the Daily Prophet

"Tell me what's got you all flipped out. Have you been drinking monster again?"

"No look at this about Hagrid that's why he isn't in today"

I took the paper from him sighing as I did so and right on the front page I saw the heading: _Dumbledore's giant Mistake._

_Albus Dumbledore, eccentric Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has never been afraid to make controversial staff appointments writes Rita Skeeter Special Correspondent In September this year he hired Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody the notoriously jinx-happy ex-Auror to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts, a decision that raised many eyebrows at the Ministry of Magic, given Moody's well known habit of attacking anybody who makes a sudden movement in his presence. Mad Eye Moody however looks responsible and friendly when set beside the part-human Dumbledore employs to teach Care of Magical Creatures._

_Rubeus Hagrid, who admits to being expelled from Hogwarts in his third yea, has enjoyed the position of gamekeeper ever since, a job secured for him by Dumbledore. Last year, however, Hagrid used his mysterious influence over the Headmaster to secure the additional post of Care of Magical Creatures teacher, over the heads of many better-qualified candidates._

_An alarmingly huge and ferocious looking man, Hagrid has been using his new found authority to terrify the students in his care with a succession of horrific creatures. While Dumbledore turns a blind eye, Hagrid had maimed several pupils during a series of lessons which many admit to be 'very frightening`._

_'I was attacked by a hippogriff, and my friend Vincent Crabbe got a bad bite off a flobberworm` says Draco Malfoy a fourth-year student. 'We all hate Hagrid, but we're just too scared to say anything. `_

_Hagrid has no intention of ceasing his campaign of intimidation, however. In conversation with a Daily Prophet reporter last month, he admitted breeding creature he has dubbed 'Blast-Ended Skrewts`, highly dangerous crosses between manticores and fire crabs. The creation of new breeds of magical creature is of course, an activity usually closely observed by the Department of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Hagrid, it seems considers himself to be above such petty restrictions._

_ 'I was just having some fun` he says, before hastily changing the subject._

_As if this were not enough the Daily Prophet can reveal that Hagrid is not – as he pretended to be – A pure-blooded wizard. He is not in fact, even pure human. His mother, we can exclusively reveal, is none other than the giantess Fridwulfa, whose whereabouts are currently unknown. _

_Bloodthirsty and brutal, the giants brought themselves to the point of extinction by warring among themselves during the last century. The handful that remains joined the ranks of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and were responsible for some of the worst mass-muggle killings of his reign of terror. _

_While many of the giants who were working for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named were killed by Aurors, Fridwulfa was not one of them. It is possible she escaped to one of the giant communities still existing in foreign mountain ranges. If his antics in his Care of Magical Creatures lessons are any guide, however, Fridwulfa's son appears to have inherited her brutal nature._

_In a bizarre twist, Hagrid is reputed to have developed a close friendship with the boy who brought You-Know-Who's fall from power. Therefore driving Hagrids own mother and the rest of You-Know-Who's supporters into hiding. Perhaps Harry Potter is unaware of the unpleasant truth about his large friend – but Albus Dumbledore surely has a duty to ensure Harry Potter, along with his fellow students, are warned about the dangers of associating with part-giants._

I put down the paper angrily cussing Rita Skeeter in my head. That woman! God I swear she'd sell her own mother for a story! Ryan had the paper now with Tay reading over his shoulder when he got to the end of the article he ripped it to shreds while Mike frowned.

"I wanted to read that" He moaned

"No you didn't." Tay replied "It's just a piece of shit. That Skeeter taking digs at Hagrid because he's half-giant."

Ryan nodded in agreement and I frowned and Fred slotted into the empty seat next to Tay kissing her cheek with George and Lee right behind him.

"I see you saw that article about Hagrid" He noted

Tay nodded and glared at the shreds of paper.

"I didn't" muttered Mike

We all gave him a look.

"What? I didn't!"

"Don't she what's she's making a big deal of" Leah snapped "Everyone's fucked up in their own way."

And she that she stormed off towards I'm guessing the Ravenclaw common room. Oh God she was in a bad mood I better go calm her down. So I got up grabbed my bag and Leah's because she left it and went after her. I found her doing something I never thought I would see my tough as nails girlfriend doing: Crying. I sat next to her and put my arm round her murmuring soothing words. A little bit awkwardly I'll admit as it was so weird to see her cry – Leah never cried that was a fact. I held her till she stopped then faced me.

"I hate that woman" She said as she got up "Oh and if you tell anyone I was crying I will throw you off the astronomy tower"

And she's back.


	14. The Second Task (Tay)

A few days after Rita's shit about Hagrid we were all in the library finding a way to allow Harry to breathe under water for an hour and in Zac's case - studying for his OWLs and in Cameron's case helping Zac study for his OWLs. Well I say we all but Fred and George had wondered off God knows where and Mike was asleep using an open book as a pillow while the grouchy librarian Madam Prince glared at him. It was harder than you'd think trying to find some sort of spell or potion or something to help you survive an hour under water. I sighed as I tossed yet another book to the side that had nothing to do with what we wanted in it. Ryan got up and returned the rejected books to their selves and came back with another pile. We went through that pile pretty quickly.

"Okay we searched around about 500 books" summed up Ryan "And still have NOTHING"

"I know but there has to be something" I reasoned

"Well isn't this swell" said Leah sarcastically "I've wasted 5 hours of my life violating books for nothing. Nice knowing you Harry. Hey if he dies and they find his body can someone take a picture of it and give it to me?"

We all glared at her except for Mike but he snored slightly at her.

"Bye Leah" we chorused

And she left for the Ravenclaw common room.

"We better head back too, it's getting late" Cameron said "C'mon Zac we'll come back after dinner tomorrow"

"Yay" cheered Zac sarcastically and half asleep

I looked at the sleeping lump that was Mike and sighed and picked up a book from the table.

"Wake up!" I demanded of him hitting him with said book.

"Owie!" He complained "I think I have a boo boo!"

"C'mon"

Zac dragged him to the Gryffindor common room and Cameron set off for the Ravenclaw, Hermione, Harry and Ron followed Zac and Mike and me and Ryan made our way down to the Hufflepuff common room when we got there we parted ways immediately and went up to our dorms. Next day after a day of lessons and dinner we were back in the stinking library it was the night before the second task. Cameron had found a spell for Harry to use but it would take him weeks to teach it to Harry so that was bust. We had moved onto lots of weird books one included a spell to transfigure water into ... wait for it ... more water. This was as much use as a chocolate teapot. Hermione huffed as she set down Weird Wizarding Dilemmas.

"Oh this is no use" she said "Who on earth wants to make their nose hair grow into ringlets?"

"I wouldn't mind" came the voice of Fred "Be a talking point wouldn't it?"

We looked up as Fred followed by George came from behind some book selves. Fred grinned at me and kissed my cheek leaving tingles where his lips had touched.

"What are you two - the famous Weasley twins - doing in a library?" Ryan asked

"Looking for our dear brother. Minnie wants you and Hermione" George told Ron

Fred's eyes wondered to Mike's yet again sleeping form and chuckled.

"I see Mikes enjoying himself" he said to me as George explained that the twins were to take Ron and Hermione to Minnie.

"Oh you know Mike, thinks nothings more fun than two afternoons in a row at the library" I replied

"You mean you've been torturing him?! Tay I am very ashamed of you he may never be the same again!"

"Trust me he'll be fine. All he's done is pick up a book - the same book - open it then use it as a pillow"

"Don't blame him. See you at breakfast tomorrow morning"

With that he walked off with his twin, Ron and Hermione. Cameron decided that that was enough theory for Zac for now and would start on practical the day after the second task. Me and Ryan fed up with all the books retreated to our common room and swapped insults and teased Cedric about Cho. Then up to the dorms to sleep.

This morning was the morning of the second task. I bet Harry was nervous I think anybody would be. Speaking of Harry I haven't seen Ron or Hermione anywhere; surely they wouldn't miss the task would they? I went down to the black lake with Fred and found some good seats in the stands. We saw the champion's line up by the water's edge then a cannon ball went off and all four champions jumped into the lake. I clung to Fred's arm as we watched the water waiting for someone to resurface. Fred moved his arm to round my waist pulling me to him. Finally someone resurfaced but it wasn't one of the ones I'd been waiting for. It was Fleur, she was screaming about her sister. That's when I pieced it together. The things you would sorely miss. For Fleur it was her sister, Hermione must've have been Krum's, Ron had to be Harrys and Cedric... Cedric... His must've been Cho!

"No they didn't" I said aloud

"What's wrong?" Asked Fred

"Don't you get it they've put people down there that's the treasures the merpeople have stolen"

"You mean Ron's-"

"In the lake? Yes."

Aww see George isn't the only brother he cares about. We waited patiently for the other champions to reach the surface. For what seemed hours passed until Cedric finally came up with Cho and I let out of breath I didn't know I'd been holding. Krum was next with Hermione. Thank God she was safe but where's Harry and Ron and what about Fleur's sister they can't leave her down there. I can't imagine what Fleur is feeling is that was Trina even if she is a real pain in the ass sometimes - okay most of the time - I'd be so worried. Every minute was like an hour until Ron and a girl I recognised to be Fleur's sister came up to the surface I felt Fred relax beside me but I wouldn't yet. Harry had still not returned. I was about to go into panic mode when Harry burst from the water and landed in the docks. Grr Mr Potter how dare you worry me and you Mr Diggory, Mr Weasley and let's not forget Miss Granger.

We went down to congratulate and murder Harry and make sure the others are alright. Ryan was already down there talking to Harry about his use of Gillyweed and how he thought of it, Harry said honestly that a house elf named Dobby gave it to him and I vowed to take Hermione more seriously when it came to house elf's and S.P.E.W and to buy said house elf a couple pairs of socks. Fred was checking Ron was alright then we all went up to Gryffindor tower for a small party and me and Ryan being the lazy shits we are decided to stay there for the night. Ryan slept in the common room whilst Fred invited me to sleep in his dorm with him. I had one of his t-shirts as a night shirt which was very baggy on me and was more like a dress but it would have to do. Then I discovered the wonderful discovery that Fred slept without a shirt and the boy had a very nice chest if you know what I mean I guess this is what being a beater does to you. After checking out his chest for a while I snuggled up to him and fell asleep.


	15. What the Fuck are you Doing Here? (Ryan)

During the aftermath of the second task there was constant talk of what happened in the lake and Hermione was greatly teased about being the thing that Viktor Krum would miss the most. At breakfast today I was sitting at the Hufflepuff table joined by Tay (of course), Cedric, Fred, George, Nessie, Zac and Cat who was looking in a mirror with a frown on her face.

"I wonder if mirrors work in outer space" She said randomly and we all stared quizzically at her. "You the word mirror only has six letters and half of them are ours?"

"Really?" Asked Zac and they went into discussion about mirrors.

"So how are you?" Tay asked me

"Malfoy slightly pissed me off yesterday but I'm good now" I told

"Oh I wondered where that black eye came from"

"My dog back home has a black nose!" Cat interrupted "It's so cute! Like a baby meatball!"

"Meatballs are brown" George told her

"You're so mean to me!" and with that she went off to the Ravenclaw table where she sat by Luna Lovegood.

Me and Tay looked at the very appealing waffles on her plate, shrugged in unison and grabbed a waffle each and started to eat it then I couldn't eat any more of my waffle on the account that I have the most clumsiest bird in history and he loves to demonstrate that fact in front of large crowds known as the whole school and he - the bastard - had over my glass of pumpkin juice all over me and my waffle so that it was soaked and tasted of pumpkin instead of waffle. Fucking bird. Then I realised what Buckbeak had in his mouth it was a letter from Dad.

_Ry,_

_Be at stile at end of road out of Hogsmeade (past Dervish & Banges) at two o' clock on Saturday afternoon. Bring as much food as you can._

_Dad _

I groaned. The idiot! What is he doing?! Does he want to be thrown back in Azkaban again?! Does he think me and Warren want him thrown back in Azkaban again?! What part of his brain is thinking right now?! What's next? Go all Hitler and kill off all the Jews?

"What's up Ry?" Tay asked

"Padfoot" I answer simply

"What about him?"

"I'll tell you in the common room after breakfast"

She nodded and finished her stolen waffle while I mourned yet again for the loss of mine and then went back to fuming about Dad. I can't believe he's back. He does know that if one person in Hogsmeade sees him then they'll owl the Auror office at the ministry of magic and the dementors will be back after him. What is it that he has to say that is so important enough to go back to a place without one zilch of happiness? Grr when I see him he is beyond grounded! Wow talk about role reversal. Once Tay had finished eating and said goodbye to Fred we went to the common room where Tay waited while I changed out of my pumpkin juice stained clothes - thanks again Buckbeak - and grabbed my supply of sugar quills but left my red vines. I love my dad but there is no stinking way that I'm giving him my red vines they're mine and Tay's favourite wizard sweets. When I got back to Tay I showed her Dad's letter.

"He's not back in Hogsmeade?!" She asked annoyed

"What do you think?" I shot back harshly I'll admit but I'm pissed so whaddya expect?

"If he's caught - mind you he hasn't done too badly so far and look on the Brightside this place isn't crawling with dementors anymore"

I guess that was lucky for him. As we exited the common room and made our way to the castle gates Cat, Nessie, Zac, and Cameron dragging Leah came running up to us.

"Guys! Guys! Have you seen this about Hermy?" Cat asked. She always called Hermione Hermy even though it got on her nerves. I looked at what she was giving us it was Witch Weekly - the wizard world's version of OK! Magazine. On the cover was Hermione. Tay flicked through the pages until she found the article which was titled: HARRY POTTER'S SECRET HEARTACHE.

_A boy like no other perhaps - yet a boy suffering all the usual pangs of adolescence, writes Rita Skeeter. Deprived of love since the tragic demise of his parents, fourteen-year-old Harry Potter thought he had found solace in his steady girlfriend at Hogwarts, Muggle-born Hermione Granger. Little did he know that he would shortly be suffering yet another emotional blow in a life already littered with personal loss._

_Miss Granger, a plain but ambitious girl, seems to have a taste for famous wizards that Harry alone cannot satisfy. Since the arrival at Hogwarts of Viktor Krum, Bulgaria Seeker and hero of the last Quidditch World Cup, Miss Granger has been toying with both boys affections. Krum who is openly smitten with the devious Miss Granger, has already invited her to visit him in Bulgaria over the summer holidays, and insists that he has 'never felt this way about any other girl`._

_However it might not be Miss Granger's doubtful natural charms which have captured these unfortunate boys' interest._

_"She's really ugly" says Pansy Parkinson, a pretty and vivacious forth-year student "But she'd be well up to making a Love Potion, she's quite brainy. I think that's how she's doing it."_

_Love Potions are of course banned at Hogwarts, and no doubt Albus Dumbledore will want to investigate these claims. In the meantime, Harry Potter's well-wishers must hope that, next time, he bestows his heart upon a worthier candidate._

Leah was smirking by the end of it.

"Can I just say this is the best article that Skeeter has ever written?" said Leah yeah, she isn't too keen on Hermione we all gave her a look "I told her not to annoy Skeeter"

"Well that's a pile of shit" Summed up Tay "There's something weird going on though ..."

"Yeah I thought so too" Cat agreed

"What? She hasn't given them a Love Potion has she?" Zac asked

"Of course not dung brain! It's just how did she know Hermione was asked to visit Krum over the summer?" Tay asked

"How do_ you_ know?" I asked

"She told me, Ginny, Tay and Nessie at the second task after party" Cat told me "He asked her right after he pulled her out of the lake"

"And she said he did say he'd never felt this way about a girl before" Nessie added

"Yeah but how did Skeeter find out there was no one else in the room when she told us" Tay said

"Anyway she's been banned from the grounds"

"Well how abut we talk about this some other time because some of us have plans to meet people right Tay" I hinted

She nodded and we went into Hogsmeade and headed straight for Honeydukes and pushed each other out of the way to get to the red vines first. I won. Ha! Suck it Tay! Buying a couple things for Dad then we went to the meeting place where we saw a shaggy black dog that looked very much like my animagus form.

"Hey Dad" I said to him

He sniffed both mine and Tay's bags and led to the side of a mountain where there was a cave where we went inside and Dad transformed back into his usual self as we gave him all the food we'd got from the kitchens in our bags and a couple chocolate frogs and sugar quills but absolutely no red vines! When he had finished eating is when I turned on him.

"Well not meaning to be rude here but what the fuck are you doing here?!" I demanded

"How touching! Love you too Paws" He chuckled. Paws was his and Moms old nickname for me when I was little. Moony still called it to me from time to time but it wasn't the same it had been years since I heard Dad call me Paws and I never would hear Mom say it ever again. "I'm being a Dad. Don't worry to everyone here I'm just a loveable stray."

"Yeah lovable except when he's barking mad!" I muttered

"I heard that!"

"You were supposed to! Seriously don't you know how risky this is? Do you really think me, Warren, Harry and maybe even Tay want to see you go back to Azkaban?"

"Relax Paws! Times have changed since I was last here"

"Not by much"

"Look don't worry if and it's a big if any one recognises me I'll just hop on Buckbeak and high tail it outta here"

I glared knowing he wasn't going to listen to me and get away from here.

"You remind me more of your Mum everyday" He told me "Always fussing and making some crummy joke every five seconds"

He grinned and I put my hand to my heart in mock hurt.

"Crummy?! My jokes are hilarious! Right Tay?" I Insisted

"Sure Ry whatever floats your boat" She drawled

I gasped.

"Tay!"

She laughed and went to the three broomsticks to meet Fred for their date while me and Dad talked about everything. School work, Cedric, Harry, Tay, Mike, Cameron, Zac, Nessie, Fred, George, Leah, Cat, Pretty much everyone mentioned relationships, Mom and above all Evie. There was still no trace of her, Dad suspected she had run off to find and join Voldemort I shared that suspicion. Afterwards I walked to the Hufflepuff common room by myself as Tay had left me and as soon as I got there I collapsed on my bed for a nap.


	16. The Third Task (Tay)

A lot had happened since we'd seen Sirius one of them being Mr Crouch's disappearance. Harry (why is he always involved?) was taking a walk with Krum when Mr Crouch appeared out of nowhere asking for Dumble D so Krum stayed with Crouch while Harry ran off to fetch Dumble D but when Harry got back Krum was stunned and Crouch was gone and everyone was all whoa! Mind fuck! We also found out that that lunatic of a minister for magic fudge thinks the Beauxbatons headmistress Madam M attacked Crouch which is a whole lot of dragon bogies why would she want to attack Crouch?

As the third task drew nearer we were once again in Minnie's classroom while Cameron taught Harry, Hermione and Ron (because Hermione thought it would be interesting and Ron didn't want to be left out) jinxes, counter jinxes, Hexes and other useful spells for when he was in the maze which had been placed where our beloved Quidditch pitch was while Zac was studying for his OWLs actually studying without much help from Cameron! He was actually reading a book without Cameron forcing him to look at it! Who is that monster?! And what did it do to Zac! Sirius was sending daily owls to Harry with advice about the third task, Ryan seemed a bit put off by this but he wasn't the one who was entering a maze where his life would be at risk.

The next morning at breakfast Cameron was reading the Daily Prophet with a scowl on his face and was muttering to his self.

"You know they say talking to yourself is the first sign of madness" Leah said helpfully

"Oh sorry I just can't believe it" Cam told us

"Well it's the truth I read it somewhere-"

"Not that! I know that! It's what she wrote in the paper"

"Oh is there anymore funny stuff about Hermione?"

"No! She's wrote another article about Harry"

Cameron handed her the paper and Leah read the article aloud.

"_HARRY POTTER: DISTURBED AND DANGEROUS_- Can I have his autograph then?"

"Leah!" We all coursed

"Alright! Alright! I'll ask him myself. Anyway: _The boy who defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is unstable and possibly dangerous. Alarming evidence has recently come to light about Harry Potter's strange behaviour, which casts doubts upon his suitability to compete in a demanding competition such as the Triwizard Tournament, or even to attend Hogwarts School._

_Potter, the Daily prophet can exclusively reveal, regularly collapses at school, and it is often heard to complain of pain in the scar on his forehead (relic of the curse with which You-Know-Who attempted to kill him). On Monday last, mid-way through a divination lesson your Daily Prophet reporter witnessed Potter storming from the class, claiming that his scar was hurting too badly to continue studying._

_It is possible, say top experts at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, that Potter's brain was affected by the attack inflicted upon him by You-Know-Who, and that his insistence that the scar is still hurting is an expression of deep seated confusion._

_'He might even be pretending` said one specialist, 'This could be a plea for attention`_

_The Daily Prophet however, has unearthed worrying facts about Harry Potter that Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, has carefully concealed from the Wizarding public._

_'Potter can speak Parseltongue,` reveals Draco Malfoy a Hogwarts fourth year. 'There were a lot of attacks on students a couple years ago, and most people thought Potter was behind them after they saw him lose his temper at a Duelling Club and set a snake on another boy. It was all hushed up though. But he's made friends with werewolves and giants too. We think he'd do anything for a bit of power.`_

_Parseltongue, the ability to converse with snakes, has long been considered a Dark Art. Indeed, the most famous Parselmouth of our times is none other than You-Know-Who himself. A member of the Dark Force League, who wished to remain unnamed, stated that he would regard any wizard who could speak Parseltongue 'as worthy of investigation. Personally, I would be highly suspicious of anybody who could converse with snakes, as serpents are often used in the worst kinds of Dark Magic, and are historically associated with evil-doers.` Similarly, 'anyone who seeks out the company of such vicious creatures as werewolves and giants would appear to have a fondness for violence.`_

_Albus Dumbledore should surely consider whether a boy such as this should be allowed to compete in the Triwizard Tournament. Some fear that Potter might resort to the Dark Arts in his desperation to win the Tournament, the third task of which takes place this evening."_

"Where does that woman get her information?" I wondered aloud

"From Malfoy it says so see?" Said Zac thinking he was being helpful.

"Not that stuff Zac I mean when his scar hurt in divination"

"Oh well maybe she's bugging him or something"

"For the thousandth time you can't use electronic devices in Hogwarts!" Leah snapped "How could she - wait a minute bugging? Then she could get on the window ledge... She wouldn't be easy to spot either so she could sneak on to the grounds ... or not even Moody would be able to tell"

"Leah what are you talking about?" Cameron asked her

"Don't you see Cam? Bugging. That's how she's doing it"

"Hold the phone you just said-" Zac started

"Not that kind of bugging you idiot!"

"I think I get it" Mused Cameron

"Then explain it to me!" Zac whined

"Can't buddy sorry the less people that know the better"

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but I need to speak to Hermione. Well there is a Brightside of that I can ask her to get me Harry's autograph" said Leah

"Why do you want Harry's autograph?" Ryan asked

"Don't ask!" Cameron told him

"Because I've always wanted a mad person's autograph" She answered

"But he's not mad" I said but it was too late she'd run with Cameron to find Hermione.

We started walking to the common room after a day of classes when Fred came running up to me with a grin on his face. Oh God what has done now?

"Hello love" He greeted

"What do want?" I asked him

"For you to come with me and meet someone"

"No I'm not falling for that again"

Last time he said that I followed him to Filch where I unknowingly took the blame for something the twins did and got a detention. I didn't talk to him for a week when that happened so he should know better than to try it again.

"It's not a trick I need you to prove something to someone I swear on my dear twin Georgie" He insisted

"Alright but if this is a trick then you're dead to me Weasley" I threatened and turned to Ryan "Can you take my bag to the common room?"

"Sure, sure" He answered and took my bag and walked off whilst I followed Fred back to the Great Hall to a plump woman with fiery red hair who could only be the one and only infamous Mrs Weasley and a tall red headed boy beside her too young to be her husband but too old to still be in Hogwarts. Fred tapped his mother on the shoulder and she turned round and smiled at him.

"So is this her?" She asked cheerfully

"Yes, Mum, Bill this is Tay my girlfriend" He told them "Tay this is my mum and my brother Bill"

"Howdy" I said to them

"You're joking! Her? Nice try Freddie but she's a little bit out of your league" said Bill and Fred frowned

Mrs Weasley ignored them as Fred snapped at Bill and smiled at me.

"So you're the one who he gave the necklace to" She beamed and I showed her the ruby heart around my neck that I hardly ever took off and her smile (if possible) grew wider "Oh it looks lovely on you. You had to be someone special Fred never shut about you in his letters"

"Did not!" Came Fred's shout and I blushed whilst Mrs Weasley smiled fondly.

"He said you had an amazing voice" She went on

"Mum! Don't embarrass her!"

"It's fine and I guess. I was good enough to play with my friends at the Yule Ball" I told her

"You'll have to sing for us one day" She said

"Why not today? The music room should be free I can go to the common room and fetch Ryan and met you there and we could sing you a song"

"Tay you don't have to-" Fred started

"That would be lovely" Mrs Weasley said over him

"Okay Fred show your mother and Bill to the music room I'll meet you there in five"

"You know you don't have to do this if you don't want to" He told me

"It's fine besides Ryan would ecstatic to meet your mum and tell her all sorts of embarrassing stories about me"

So as decided Fred walked with his mother and Bill and showed them to the music room whilst I made my way to the common room to find Ryan sitting in his usual seat reading the quibbler. I went up to him.

"Hey Tay I gave Nessie your bag and she put it your dorm" He told me "So what did Fred want?"

"For me to meet his mother" I replied "Speaking of which she wanted to hear me sing and I told her we'd sing for her in the music room"

"I'm guessing I don't have a choice in this. Do I need to bring my guitar?"

"Nah I'll just play the piano"

We walked to the music room where Bill was still taunting Fred and Fred snapped back whilst Mrs Weasley glared at them then she saw me and Ryan and her glare disappeared.

"You must be Ryan" She said loudly to get her sons attention. They got the hint and shut up.

"Yes Mrs Weasley this is my best friend and guitar player and additional vocals for our band" I told her and Ryan smiled and waved. I went over to the piano and started playing Somewhere Only We Know by a muggle band Keane:

_Ryan: I walked across a empty land I knew the pathway like the back of my hand. I felt the earth beneath my feet, sat by the river and it made me complete_

_Both: Oh simple thing where have you gone? I'm getting old and I need something to rely on so tell me when you're gonna let me in. I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin._

_Me: I came across a fallen tree I felt the branches of it looking at me. Is this the place we used to love? Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

_Both: Oh simple thing where have you gone I'm getting old and I need something to rely on. So tell me when you're gonna let me in I'm getting tried and I need somewhere to begin_

_And if you have a minute why don't we go? Talk about it somewhere only we know. This could be the end of everything so why don't we go somewhere only we know. Somewhere only we know._

_Ryan: Oh simple thing where have you gone I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_Me: So tell me when you're gonna let me in I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin._

_Both: And if you have a minute why don't we go? Talk about it somewhere only we know. This could be the end of everything. So why don't we go somewhere only we know? Somewhere only we know. Somewhere only we... Know._

Mrs Weasley smiled at us and complimented us then looked at her watch and announced that it was almost time for the third task so I linked hands with Fred and we made our way to the Quidditch pitch and waited for the task to start. Then it did and the champions were off and I was nervously biting my nails while Ryan's fingers drummed a beat on the chair in front of him impatiently next to me. We saw red sparks shoot out from the maze and poor Fleur was being carried out on a stretcher. What have Cedric and Harry gotten themselves into? Krum was next to be taken out of the maze. Then there was a bright light and Harry and Cedric appeared with the cup! It was a joint win for Hogwarts and we all cheered. But something was up Harry was crying his eyes out and Cedric was oddly still. He couldn't be dead? No! He was Cedric he couldn't die! He was actually one of the only Hufflepuffs who liked me and Ryan as we didn't exactly fit in with the rest of our house. We had the Hufflepuff traits but we were a bit different we were the lost boy and girl who didn't want to grow up and Cedric was one of few Hufflepuffs who got to know us and put up with our shenanigans. I couldn't look at Cedric's lifeless form anymore and turned into Fred's shoulder and cried. Until-

"He's back!" Harry cried out "Voldemort's back! He killed Cedric! He wanted me to bring his body back to his parents! I couldn't leave him there!"

I can't believe it. He's back. But he can't be anytime now Cedric is gonna jump up and be all 'Got ya! You all thought I was dead!' but he stayed still. Or maybe this was all just a dream and I'll wake up and none of this would've happened and Cedric would still be alive and his family would be happy still. But this was no dream the pain in my chest hurt and demolished that theory, I looked up from Fred's chest to see Professor Moody dragging Harry away. Poor kid he saw it all happen. I took another look at his body and fresh tears appeared. Goodbye Cedric we'll miss you I thought towards him.


	17. DeepDownTheresALightThatNeverG oesOut

After five seconds more of sobbing into Fred's chest I was yanked away and pulled into a bone crushing hug by Mrs Weasley who cut off all blood circulation.

"Tay? Tay you still alive?" Fred asked worriedly

"Oh Tay Fred told me that Cedric was your friend! I'm so sorry!" Mrs Weasley cried disabling my lungs in the process

"Mrs Weasley! Can't - breathe!" I gasped

She let go of me and I took a much needed gulp of air and looked back at Cedric. As I did Minnie came over and asked for Ryan, he went with her with a frown on his face. Just when I really need my best friend to cry to. As if fate would have that's when Trina came along crying her eyes out even Cedric never said one word to her that I'm aware of. I took a deep breath and then turned to face my sister.

"Tay can you believe it Cedric dead! He was one of my best friends!" She cried

I sighed. Little attention grabbing floppy wanded dementor boggerer.

"Trina you never had one conversation with C-Cedric" I said through my tears

"So I knew him" She snapped her tears stopping instantly.

"Not really"

"So who's this dear?" Mrs Weasley asked gesturing towards my sister.

"Mrs Weasley this is my little sister Trina, yeah my mom likes T names"

"Well hello Trina"

"Hey Mrs Weasley" Trina said cheerfully "Hey Fred still don't see why you're going out with Tay while I was available"

Oh she did not just say that! In front of his mother as well. Grr

"Because she's prettier, funnier, a better singer and an all-around lovely person" Fred said and I smiled

"Aww thank you" I said pecking his lips.

Trina glared but I really couldn't care less as I spotted Ryan and pushed Trina out of the way and ran up to him who told me everything what happened with Minnie. Turns out Sirius was in Dumble D's office and wanted to see him and Harry. And that Moody was really Barty Crouch Jr so Sirius was right there was a death eater at Hogwarts trying to kill Harry whose wand core came from the same phoenix as You know who's wand core and their wands had a connection and Cedric came back but he was more like a ghost. And now we're going to the hospital wing to see Harry. Sirius was with him in dog form; Ryan grinned at him and started petting him. Mrs Weasley rushed to Harry engulfing him in a big mother bear hug. Harry told us he was fine which I didn't believe for a second he just saw Cedric get killed by You-Know-Who he is far from fine.

"Ryan I'm sorry he was your friend if I-" Harry started

"It wasn't your fault. Voldemort is just pure evil" Ryan told him "Anyway he's not gone he's always with us like my mom used to say: The heart may be weak and sometimes it may even give in but deep down there's a light that never goes out"

Sirius nudged Ryan's hand with his nose and Ryan fussed him again. Madam Pomfrey came and gave Harry a potion for dreamless sleep and he fell asleep. I felt two arms wrap round my waist and looked up to see Fred and smiled leaning against him. When Harry woke up again we could hear Minnie and Fudge arguing then Dumble D stepped in with Snape. According to them once again our minister for magic shows his stupidity by having a dementor escort him to Crouch Jr so of course as soon as the dementor saw him it swooped upon him and sucked his soul out. He was worse then dead now. To make matters worse that son of a banshee also didn't believe Harry for saying You-Know-Who is back which made me hate him if possible even more. I see Cedric just woke up one morning and decided that today he would die did he? The agruement went on Fudge stormed out refusing to believe the truth pausing only to give Harry his prize money for winning the tournament. Then Dumble D asked Sirius to transform and there was chaos. Mrs Weasley was shrieking her head off and Fred and stepped back several paces taking me with him with his arms in a vice grip around my waist protectively. Grr stupid males. I struggled against his grip. Unfortunately Fred thought I was struggling so I could run away as far as possible.

"It's okay I'm here. He's not going to hurt you." He cooed to me

"I know you idiot! That's why I want you to let go!" I screamed back

He did and walked over to Sirius and gave him a hug while Fred and Mrs Weasleys foreheads creased in confusion. Dumble D told Sirius to alert Remus, Arabella Figg and Mundungus Fletcher and then to lie low at Lupins for a while and that Ryan would meet him there after the year had ended as Ryan had spent all of his holidays at Lupins since his first year at Hogwarts.

At the Leaving Feast instead of the house colours drapes decorating the great hall as usual they were all black for Cedric and I found myself in tears yet again. Me and Ryan couldn't sit at the Hufflepuff table not without Cedric nagging at us our lack of concentration in lessons or our nicknames for teachers or his personal favourite topic our fake predictions for Misty. So we found ourselves at the Gryffindor table where we'd always be welcome and for once we weren't nagged at by Minnie and Brussel Sprout. We all raised our glasses to Cedric and fresh tears poured down my face. I may have tuned out but only because I was thinking about what Ryan's mom had written on her tombstone. I go with Ryan every year on her Death day to see it. It says:

_Thinking of you where ever you are. We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that one day our hearts will blend. Now I will step forward to realise this wish. And who knows, starting a new journey may not be so hard, or maybe it has already begun. There are many people in his world but we all share the same sky - one sky - one destiny._

She must've been a wise witch when she was alive. Lupin said she was nearly sorted into Ravenclaw but the hat had thought she'd suit Hufflepuff better. I think I was almost sorted into Gryffindor cause I have the traits for a Gryffindor according to Fred and Mike but according to Cam I had to be a Hufflepuff because I must have tons of patience to put up with Ryan all these years but the same could be said to him about Zac. All too soon it was the end of the feast and tomorrow morning we would be back on the Hogwarts express back home where a summer with Trina awaited me. Ah well I suppose it would be better than Harry's at least I could escape to Lupins to spend two weeks with Ryan and the rest of the guys but Zac wants to invite Cat which I don't mind because Cat is the sweetest and dimmest girl I have ever met but Cameron was thinking about Leah who I did mind. Did you know she dyed all of my white tank tops pink?! How she got in my dorm is a mystery to everyone. Fred invited me to his as well so my summer looks okay I guess. On the train everyone was silent Cameron was reading the Daily Prophet whilst Mike glared at it.

"Anything about you know" He asked

"Nope Fudge is keeping everything on You-Know-Who quiet" Cameron answered

"What about Rita?" Zac asked making no attempt to disguise the venom in his voice.

"Don't worry about her"

"She won't be writing anything unless she wants the world to know about her." added Leah "Ah I love blackmail"

"What?" Mike said confused

"We found out how she was listening to peoples conversations" Cameron answered

"So did she do it?" Cat asked who was sitting on Zac's lap.

"Here I say something I never thought anyone would say - never mind me but Zac actually gave us - well Leah the idea first"

"What did I say again coz I can't remember" Zac said

"Bugging"

"But she said -"

"Not that kind of bugging you twerp!" Leah snapped "Skeeter is an unregistered animagus and can transform into a beetle"

"Where is she now?" I asked

"Hermione has her."

"So when we saw Malfoy talking to himself in a corner-" Ryan started

"He was talking to Rita Skeeter? Yes. That's how she's been getting those interviews with the Slytherins" Cameron explained

Just then Fred and George knocked on the compartment door.

"Just going to see Harry, Hermione and of course our dear brother care to join us" Fred asked

We got up and made our way to the trio's compartment where we saw Malfoy and his cronies we guessed that they weren't invited and jinxed before we thought.

"Thought we'd see what you three are up to" said Fred in a matter-of-fact tone stepping on Goyle as he walked into the compartment followed by George who was taking care to tread on Malfoy

"Interesting effect" Commented George looking at Crabbe "Who used the Furunculous curse?"

"Me" Answered Harry

"Odd. Seems those two shouldn't be mixed he's got tentacles all over his face. Well can't leave them here don't add much to the decor do they?"

"Wait!" Called Leah and she pulled out her camera and took a picture of Crabbe "Yep this being framed and going on my bedroom wall"

Cameron sighed and I gave him a look that said 'let it go` I mean its Leah what did he expect? Harry, Ron, George, Ryan and Mike shoved the troublesome threesome out of the compartment as Fred pulled out a pack of cards and we started to play exploding snap.

"Are you going to tell us then?" Harry asked the twins as we were half way through our fifth game. "Who you were blackmailing?"

"Oh That" George said darkly

"It doesn't matter it wasn't anything important" Fred added "Not now anyway"

"We've given up"

But they kept asking and pestering them until Fred gave in.

"Alright if you really want to know it was Ludo Bagman"

"Bagman are you saying he was involved - " Harry said

"Nah nothing like that. Stupid git" George said "He wouldn't have the brains"

I tuned out I'd heard this all before. Poor Fred that was all his and George's savings. So Ryan got his guitar and started playing so together we made a Maroon 5 medley:

_Me: Just shoot for the stars, if it feels right then aim for my heart, if you feel like it then take me away and make it okay. Yeah you really make me wonder about you_

_Ryan: Oh baby it's hard when it feels like your broken and scarred nothing feels right but when you're with me, I'll make you believe. Girl you really make me wonder about you._

_Me: I wasted my nights you turned out the lights now I'm paralyzed_

_Ryan: Still stuck in that time then we called it love but even the sun sets in paradise_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Me: Sunday morning rain is falling_

_Ryan: Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Me: Steal some cover share some skin_

_Ryan: Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Me: Sunday morning rain is falling_

_Ryan: Ask her if she wants to stay a while_

_Both: And she will be loved. And she will be loved. And she will be loved. and I won't go home without you_

_Me: I know it's hard to remember the people we used to be_

_Ryan: But I am in misery_

_Me: You it's too late to make it but is it too late to try?_

_Ryan: Why won't you answer me?_

_Me: Oh baby you are all I need in darkness you are all I see. Come and rest your bones with me driving slow on Sunday morning_

_Ryan: And it goes like - This love has taken his toll on me she said goodbye too many times before_

_Me: Now take me by the tongue and I'll show you all the moves like Jagger. I got the moves like Jagger._

_Ryan: My heart is breaking in front of me I have no choice yeah I won't say Goodbye anymore_

_Me: look into my eyes and I'll own you with all the moves like Jagger. I got the moves like Jagger._

_Now I'm at a payphone_

_Ryan: I don't mind spending every day_

_Me: All of my change I spent on you_

_Ryan: Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Me: Where have the times gone?_

_Ryan: look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Me: Where are the plans we made for two?_

_Ryan: Ask her if she wants to stay a while_

_Both: And she will be loved x6_

The train came to a halt and I got off and met up with Trina and my parents then decided to wait for Fred since I had met his mother it seemed only fair he meet mine. I found him and rushed up to him where he told me Harry had given him and George his winnings from the tournament. Then I dragged him to say a quick hello to my parents then pecked his lips as he went off to a family of red heads that could only be the Weasleys and I left with my family for home.


End file.
